Le beau et la bête version yaoi
by naodejea
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un prince pas du tout charmant, qui se retrouve changé en bête par une sorcière. Il ne pourra être libéré de ce sortilège que s'il aime et qu'il est aimé en retour. Il fait la rencontre d'un beau jeune homme mais pourra-il lever le sortilège. Bon vous l'aurez compris c'est l'histoire de la belle et la bête mais revisité version yaoi à la sauce Naodejea.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde

Je poste cette petite fiction sur Naruto et Sasuke, qui a plusieurs chapitres (environ 10) que je posterais soit le lundi, soit le dimanche soir. Vous m'excuserez par avance pour les fautes je n'ai pas de beta et je suis nulle en orthographe.

Titre: Le beau et la bête version Yaoi

Résumé: C'est l'histoire d'un prince pas du tout charmant, qui se retrouve changé en bête par une sorcière. Il ne pourra être libéré de ce sortilège que s'il aime et il est aimé en retour. Il fera la rencontre d'un beau jeune homme mais pourra-il lever le sortilège. Bon vous l'aurez comprit c'est l'histoire de la belle et la bête mais revisitée version yaoi à la sauce Naodejea.

Évaluation: M (pour l'instant, je compte faire une limonade dans la fiction en fonction de comment l'histoire va évoluer, pour l'instant j'ai écrit 7 chap et on y est toujours pas)

Narusasu / Sasunaru

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennes pas mais sont la propriété de l'auteur de Naruto

Bref je vous laisse avec ce premier chapitre qui est très cours

* * *

Chapitre 1: Un vrai compte de fée ou pas

Il était une fois un prince arrogant et puéril. Qui refusa d'accueillir une vieille femme dans son palais pour la nuit en échange d'une rose. Cette dernière furieuse décida de lui jeter un sort:

_Toi, petit prince arrogant qui se croit au dessus de tous, incapable de bonté et de bienveillance! Je te jette un sort, transforme toi en bête monstrueuse. Tu retrouveras ton apparence normale le jour ou tu réussiras à aimer une personne et à en être aimé en retour!

Le prince fût transformé en bête et tout ses serviteurs en animaux de compagnie tels que des chiens, chats, écureuils et autres animaux en tout genre. Il se reclus dans son palais et on entendit plus parler de lui.

* * *

Naruto jeune homme blond de 20 ans, galopait dans la forêt sur le dos de son cheval, il avait fuit la pression constante qu'il y avait chez lui. Entre son père qui voulait qu'il reprenne absolument l'affaire familiale et ses frères qui voulaient absolument le discréditer aux yeux de leur père, il ne savait plus ou donner de la tête.

Il se retrouvait donc à galoper le plus loin possible de son foyer, quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait depuis un moment perdu le sentier sur lequel il galopait. De plus et à son grand désespoir, il commençait déjà à faire nuit et il avait intérêt à se dépêcher de rentrer sinon ses frères allaient encore l'incendier.

Naruto essayait de retrouver son chemin mais il ne faisait que s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans la forêt. Il se mit à pleuvoir tout d'un coût, le vent soufflait et le tonnerre grondait. Notre héros se dépêchait de trouver un abri et il finit tout de même par tomber sur un grand palais qui semblait en ruine.

Il s'approchât d'une grande porte en bois qui devait être la porte d'entrée et toqua. N'obtenant aucune réponse il se mit à crier:

_Bonjour ! Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'ai perdu mon chemin et l'orage ma surprit ! Pourriez-vous m'ouvrir pour que je m'abrite sous votre toit ?!

Personne ne lui répondit mais la porte du palais s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. N'étant pas un couard, Naruto entra avec courage dans la bâtisse. Il reprit:

_Excusez moi, je me permet d'entrer.

Il constata rapidement que le palais était vide, mais en s'avançant un peu plus dans la demeure, il remarqua une table remplie de délicieux plats. Il y avait de la dinde fourrée aux marrons, du poisson frais et même un cochon entier avec une pomme dans la bouche. Pour accompagner tout ça, il y avait de la purée de pomme de terre, des plateaux entiers de légumes et des fruits, des tonnes de fruits qui semblaient tous plus appétissant le uns que les autres.

Naruto se lécha les babines mais n'osa pas toucher au festin, après tout il n'était pas chez lui et il aurait été impoli de se servir. Malgré sa décision de ne rien toucher son estomac se rappela à lui dans un long et fort «GGGGRRRUUIIIIRR». Le jeune homme rougit, puis appela à nouveau:

_Excusez moi il y a quelqu'un?

Sa question resta en suspense un long moment puis il enchaîna:

_Je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger, mais je suis affamé puis-je me servir?

N'entendent aucune réponse venir, il avertit le propriétaire qu'il se servait puis commença à manger. Dès la première bouchée de dinde, il constata à quel point la viande était moelleuse et goûteuse. La purée était quand à elle légère et onctueuse, quand aux fruits ils étaient sucrés et gorgés de jus. Il fût obligé à plusieurs reprises de se lécher les doigts et ne pût retenir quelques petits gémissements de contentement.

Quand il se fût bien remplit la panse, il se leva et dit:

_Chère hôte je vous remercie pour se festin, je ne m'imposerais pas plus et je vais dès à présent reprendre ma route.

Comme prévu il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il se dirigea alors vers la sortie. Il récupéra son cheval et commença à retourner vers l'entrée de la forêt, quand il aperçu un immense rosier. Il se dirigea vers lui tout en l'admirant. C'était un rosier magnifique, on aurait dit un arbre gigantesque parsemé de mille et une roses rouges. Naruto était complètement ébloui par tant de beauté, il décida de cueillir une rose en souvenir de ce jour. Il entreprit donc d'arracher une rose.

A ce moment là, une bête immonde lui sauta dessus en rugissant. Elle possédait une fourrure noire, des pattes énormes avec des griffes acérées et des cornes immenses au dessus de sa tête. Mais ce qui troubla le plus Naruto se fût ses deux abysses fixés sur lui, ces yeux d'un noir profond que possédait la bête.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous plait, à bientôt pour la suite


	2. LBLBVY Chapitre 2:

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de La Belle et la Bête version Yaoi. Bon, je crois que je posterais un chapitre tout les dimanches au final.

Comme la dernière fois les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas et c'est bien dommage.

Bref bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2: Le compte de fée semble se briser ou une rencontre plutôt violente pour des futurs amants

A ce moment là, une bête immonde lui sauta dessus en rugissant. Elle possédait une fourrure noire, des pattes énormes avec des griffes acérées et des cornes immenses au dessus de sa tête. Mais ce qui troubla le plus Naruto se fût ses deux abysses fixés sur lui, ces yeux d'un noir profond que possédait la bête.

Naruto était tellement surpris qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait. L'information montait lentement au cerveau, quand il comprit enfin qu'une bête immense et monstrueuse était sur lui en train de lui grogner dessus, il sentit déjà la panique l'envahir, il songea « _Oh mon Dieu, Jésus Marie Joseph, je vais mourir! »_ (Petit clin d'œil à Eunice).

A sa grande surprise la bête se mit à parler:

_HUMAIN! TU A OSE ARRACHER DE TES DOIGTS SALE UNE DE MES PRÉCIEUSE ROSES! ALORS QUE JE T'AI LAISSE RENTRER DANS MA DEMEURE QUE JE T'AI OFFERT UN ABRI ET A MANGER! EST-CE AINSI QUE TU ME REMERCIE ? RÉPOND MOI!

_Ex-excuser moi. Jj-je ne savais pp-pas qu'il était interdit dd-dit toucher. Jj-je voulais juste ramener un ss-souvenir chez moi.

_MES ROSES NE SONT PAS DES SOUVENIRS POUR TA PETITE PERSONNE, ELLES SONT PRECIEUSES!

Les yeux de la bête se mirent à changer de couleur sous la colère. Trois étranges virgules apparurent sur sa pupille, qui se mit à virer au rouge sang. Notre pauvre héros été pétrifié de peur, et n'osait plus rien dire de peur d'énerver encore plus la bête. Cette dernière folle de rage reprit dans un terrible rugissement:

_POUR TON AFFRONT TU M'ERITE UNE PUNITION! ES-TU PRET A SUBIR LES CONSEQUENCES DE TES ACTES?

_Mais Monsieur, je ne voulais pas vous offenser. Ce n'est qu'une simple rose. Je ... »

La bête lui coupa la parole et dit:

_SILENCE HUMAIN! Pour ton affront tu resteras ici avec moi, jusqu'à ce que je décide que tu as rattrapé tes fautes et que tu puisses partir.

_Quoi! Non, je refuse de rester, j'ai une vie, une famille, je ne peux pas. Je refuse! se mit à hurler Naruto.

Mais la bête n'en avait cure, elle répliqua:

_Tu resteras avec moi que se soit de grès ou de force. Je te préviens si tu t'échappe je trouverai ta famille et tout tes proches et je les tuerai tous.

Naruto, complètement dépité comprit tout de même qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'obéir. Pour autant, il ne se laissa quand même pas faire, il se débattit de toutes ses forces et hurla à plein poumon, que c'était un scandale, qu'on avait pas le droit de le retenir captif de cette manière et contre son grès.

La bête le toisa de toute sa hauteur, l'attrapa par les pieds et le traîna s'en aucun ménagement jusqu'à sa demeure (Rappel: c'est une bête pas un prince charmant). Naruto avait beau se prendre tout un tas d'herbe et de broussaille en pleine figure, il n'en hurlait pas moins fort.

Au contraire il s'époumonait contre la bête, il l'insultait de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait. Il essayait de la frapper mais traîné comme il l'était, il ne pouvait pas. Le plus dure pour lui fût quand la bête le traîna sur les marches du perron, il cru se briser la nuque.

Une fois rentré dans le palais, la bête le laissa lourdement tomber au sol et appela ses serviteurs. A ce moment là, Naruto vit une tonne d'animaux en tout genre sortir des quatres coins du palais. Il y avait des oiseaux, des chiens, des chats mais aussi des animaux peu communs dans cette partie du pays comme des lions, ou des panthères. Son hôte ordonna à ses serviteurs de préparer une chambre et un bain pour leur nouvel invité, au passage il les préviens que le dit «invité» allait rester un long moment avec eux. La bête leur dit qu'ils pouvaient disposer, et à ce moment là les animaux s'inclinèrent et dire tous en cœur:

_A vos ordre votre Altesse!

Ce qui surpris Naruto au point qu'il arrêta de hurler sur la bête et qu'il se mit à fixer les animaux d'un air effaré. Il bégaya:

_Ils parlent ... ils parlent. Ce sont des animaux et ils parlent.

_Tu vas t'en remettre demanda la bête.

_Ils parlent !

_C'est tout à fait normal continua la bête qui commençait sérieusement à avoir des doutes sur la santé mental de son hôte. (Note: on se demande bien qui à la meilleure santé mentale puisque la bête pense que c'est normal que des animaux parlent)

_NON, CE N'EST PAS NORMAL LES ANIMAUX NE PARLENT PAS! se mit à hurler Naruto

_ SI C'EST TOUT UN FAIT NORMAL TRIPLE ANDOUILLE, MAINTENANT TU VAS ARRÊTER D'HURLER COMME UN DÉBILE OU TU DORMIRAS DANS LES CACHOTS. Répondit la bête d'un air menaçant.

Naruto allait répondre sur le même ton mais il fût coupé dans son élan par un cerf qui lui demanda poliment de bien vouloir le suivre. Chose qu'il fit puisqu'il en avait assez de cette bête monstrueuse dénué de délicatesse et de sensibilité. Avant qu'il parte la bête lui interdit de sortir de sa chambre une fois la nuit tombée et elle le préviens que tous les soirs à sept heure, il devrait se rendre dans la grande salle ou il avait mangé pour prendre le dîner avec lui. Naruto ne dit rien, il se contenta de faire la grimace.

Une fois cela fait la bête le laissa partir avec le cerf, qui lui fit monter un grand escalier double, avant de tourner à droite. Naruto essayait de se repérer du mieux qu'il pouvait, on ne savait jamais, il pourrait peut être s'enfuir lors d'un moment d'inattention du monstre. Mais à son grand désespoir le palais était immense et les couloirs par lequel il passait se ressemblait tous.

Ils étaient tous richement décorés de tentures et de tapisserie toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Il est vrai qu'elles était un peu délabrées par le temps mais elles étaient tout de même très belles. Naruto pris dans la contemplation du palais ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Le cerf le ramena bien vite au moment présent en lui disant qu'il y avait un bain près à son attention dans la salle de bain. Ensuite il le laissa découvrir sa suite en se dirigeant vers la porte, tout en lui souhaitant de passer une bonne nuit.

Notre héro resta un moment figé à observer son nouvel environnement. En face de lui, collé au centre du mur, se trouvait un grand lit double à baldaquin. Les draps semblaient de soie et les oreillers très confortables. A sa gauche une grande fenêtre qui donnait magnifique vue sur les jardins du palais. En dessous d'elle, il y avait un petit canapé avec quelques coussins de ci de là, qui semblaient très confortables. A sa droite, il vit une porte et se dirigea vers elle, il l'ouvrit et quand il vit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur il se figea de surprise.

Une grande baignoire trônait au milieu de la pièce, à sa droite des étagères remplies de serviettes et d'huiles essentielles en tout genre pour parfumer son bain. Et à sa gauche un petit lavabo avec tout le nécessaire pour prendre soin de lui.

Et pour couronner le tout une délicieuse odeur se dégageait de la pièce, elle venait du bain préparé à son attention.

Naruto, n'en pouvant plus se décida à se déshabiller et à se glisser dans l'eau chaude et relaxante. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit soupir de bien être quand sa peau entra en contacte avec l'eau. L'eau chaude combinée aux huiles essentielles parfumées le détendirent complètement.

Ainsi, il pût réfléchir aux événements de cette journée. Il se remémora tout ce qui c'était passé pour pouvoir déterminer comment il en était arrivé là et pour savoir comment il allait s'en sortir.

Tout d'abord, il était partit de chez lui à cheval, il s'était perdu en chemin et avait trouvé ce palais. Un orage l'avait surprit et il avait été contraint de rentrer dans le palais, une fois à l'intérieur, on lui avait gentiment offert à manger. Et puis quand il avait dût partir, il s'était fait attaquer par une bête qui semblait être la maîtresse des lieux. Tout ça parce qu'il avait simplement cueillie une rose.

Mais qui était cette bête, et ces animaux qui la servaient? Pourquoi l'avoir attaqué et pourquoi le retenir captif pour une simple rose en moins sur son rosier? Tant de questions sans réponse qui énervaient notre blond.

Il finit par décider que demain serait une nouvelle journée et qu'il essaierait de trouver des réponses à ses questions. Et peut être qu'ainsi il pourrait s'enfuir de ce palais.

Après avoir bien réfléchi, il sortit de son bain, se sécha, se brossa les dents et enfila les vêtements qu'on lui avait laissé pour la nuit. Fin près, il sortit de la salle de bain et se glissa sous sa couette. Comme il l'avait prédit le lit était très confortable, le matelas était moelleux à souhait et les draps si doux. Comblé par tant de bien être, il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, en remettant à demain ses réflexions.

* * *

A suivre ...


	3. LBLBVY Chapitre 3

Bonjour tout le monde

Voilà le chapitre 3 de LBLBVY, que j'ai coupé en deux là vous n'avez que la partie A. Je posterais peux être la partie B mercredi si j'ai le temps. En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3:

Partie A: Un réveil mouvementé

PDV LA BETE

Naruto dormait à point fermé depuis un petit moment quand sa porte s'ouvrit sur deux personnes. Elles se glissèrent à l'intérieur et se mirent face au lit pour observer l'occupant des lieux. L'une d'elle chuchota:

_Maître, vous croyez qu'il pourrait?

L'autre répondit sans faire attention au ton qu'il adopté:

_Pff, même si il pouvait je ne voudrais pas de lui, il semble arrogant et mal élevé!

_Maître, ne parlez pas si fort vous allez le réveiller. Et puis vous devriez essayer peut être qu'en apprenant à le connaître il vous plaira, vous ne pensez pas?

_Shikamaru, cesse de vouloir me caser à tout pris. J'en ai assez !

Le dit Shikamaru poussa un soupir en murmurant un galère discret, il poursuit:

_Maître, cela fait des années que nous sommes transformés et je ne sais pas vous mais moi et les autres serviteurs nous aimerions retrouver notre apparence normale. Nous en avons assez de vivre ainsi alors nous aimerions que vous saisissiez l'opportunité qui se présente à vous en la personne de ce jeune homme.

La bête puisque c'était elle grogna et répondit:

_Il ne me plaît pas et comment pourrait il aimer une bête comme moi, regarde moi Shikamaru. Je suis hideux et il a peur de moi.

_Arrêtez de vous lamenter et de vous sous estimez votre Altesse. De plus, je pense que vous vous mentez à vous même.

_Quoi! Je ne me mens pas à moi même! De quoi parles-tu?

_ Et bien je vous connais depuis longtemps votre Altesse et je sais que ce jeune homme correspond à ce que vous recherchez. Je vous préviens que me hurler dessus n'y changera rien ce jeune homme vous plaît et je le sais. Alors, de mon humble avis je pense que vous devriez sérieusement apprendre à le connaître.

La bête ne répondit pas, elle avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités par la surprise. Shikamaru lui arborait un petit sourire satisfait de son effet, enfin autant que sa condition de chien le lui permettait. (Répartit: bête 0; Shikamaru 1).

La bête quant à elle se reprit rapidement, elle fit volte face et se dirigea vers la porte le plus dignement possible, tout en marmonnant que ce garçon avait l'air stupide et qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer et en être aimé en retour.

Shikamaru soupira un galère et continua à observer l'invité de son maître. Il murmura:

_J'espère, que tu réussiras à percer sa carapace et son sale caractère parce que tu es notre salut à tous.

FIN PDV LA BETE

* * *

Naruto fût réveillé par quelques rayons de soleils qui filtraient à travers sa fenêtre et qui venaient lui chatouiller le visage. Il se retourna dans ses draps en grognant, il était si bien au chaud sous la couette il n'allait pas se lever tout de suite, rien ne le pressait après tout. Il était captif de la bête, ainsi il ne devait pas se lever pour travailler.

Il soupira de bien être, tout en commençant à se rendormir. Quand tout à coup une voix s'éleva et s'écria joyeusement:

_Bonjour, il est l'heure de vous lever, votre petit déjeuner est près!

Naruto fit un bon dans son lit et se leva en criant:

_Aaaah! Qui est là?

Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit personne. Il crut qu'il avait rêvé mais la voix se fit à nouveau entendre:

_Avez vous bien dormi jeune homme?

Il ne répondit pas, trop choqué pour cela, il était dans la chambre d'hier soir et il entendait une voix qui semblait venir de nul part. Se pourrait il que ce soit un fantôme songea Naruto, rien que d'y penser il en frissonnait. Il demanda alors:

_Ou êtes-vous?

_ Ici.

Notre héros dirigea alors son regard vers le sol car c'était de là que provenait la voix. Il aperçut ... un chien. Un simple chien qui le regardait d'un air amical avec la queue qui remuait.

Après réflexion ce n'était pas un simple chien puisqu'il parlait. Naruto le détailla tout en se levant, c'était un chien de taille moyenne, marron chocolat avec des poils qui partaient un peu dans tous les sens. Mais ce qui surpris le plus notre héros, c'était la petite queue de cheval qu'arborait fièrement le chien au dessus de son crâne.

_Je m'appelle Shikamaru Nara, je suis votre serviteur et votre guide attitré. Si vous avez des questions et des demandes c'est à moi qu'il faudra les faire. Vous avez bien compris?

_Euh ... oui oui j'ai compris

_Bien, maintenant allez vous habiller. Je vous ai apporté de nouveaux vêtements que le maître a choisi spécialement pour vous, ils sont dans la salle de bain. Dépêchez vous! Je vous attends devant votre porte de chambre.

Le chien ne dit pas un mot de plus et sans laisser le temps à Naruto de lui répondre il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Naruto Encore empreint de sommeil ne chercha même pas à comprendre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa sous une douche chaude. Dieu que ça faisait du bien pensa notre blond. Il commençait doucement à émerger, quand ses souvenirs de la veille commencèrent à refaire surface et ses interrogations avec. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus que son estomac se rappela à lui (Décidément, c'est un estomac sur pattes celui-là). Alors, il se savonna et se rinça le plus vite possible car son ventre gargouillait de plus en plus.

Il sortit de la douche, attrapa sa serviette et chercha les vêtements que Shikamaru avait déposé pour lui dans la salle de bain.

Il découvrit un peu plus loin à côté du lavabo une petite pile de vêtements. Il attrapa tout d'abord un pantalon noir qu'il enfila. Il remarqua tout de suite que le pantalon le moulait parfaitement, il épousait naturellement ses formes sans le serrer. Ensuite il enfila la chemise qu'on lui avait laissée. C'était une chemise blanche avec des manches bouffantes resserrées aux poignets, cela lui permettait d'être libre dans ses mouvements. Par dessus sa chemise il mit un gilet sans manches orangé et doré avec de fines broderies blanches sur tout le devant du vêtement. Pour compléter le tout on lui avait laissé une paire de bottes noires, très confortables.

Il s'observa un moment dans le miroir, surpris que la bête lui ait choisi des vêtements qui le mettait en valeur. Après tout comme il l'avait dit il était son captif et était là pour rembourser sa dette. Il secoua sa tête faisant voler ses mèches blondes rebelles, inutile d'essayer de les coiffer pensa-t-il de toute façon il n'arriverait pas à les discipliner.

Il finit tout de même par sortir de la salle de bain et par rejoindre Shikamaru qui l'attendait devant sa porte de chambre. Il le conduisit dans la même pièce ou il avait dîné la veille. Maintenant qu'il faisait jour il pouvait voir tous les détails de la pièce. La première chose qu'il remarqua était qu'au bout de la pièce trônait une immense cheminée en pierre. Au plafond il voyait d'énormes lustres dorés avec des tonnes de bougies. Et au centre de la pièce, comme la veille, il y avait une grande table regorgeant de mets tous plus savoureux les uns que les autres.

Naruto en avait l'eau à la bouche. Shikamaru lui indiqua un siège en bout de table, il s'y dirigea docilement et s'assit. Son serviteur lui servit un bon café bien noir et le laissa choisir les plats qu'il voulait déguster.

* * *

Je m'arrête là pour la partie A, sinon sa fait trop long.

Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé?


	4. LBLBVY Chapitre 3 Partie B

Bonjour tout le monde

Je sais que j'ai dit que je posterais la partie B du chap 3 de LBLBVY que demain, mais je me suis rendu compte que je n'aurais pas le temps, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

Bonne lecture

/! \ Il y a quelque jour je me suis rendu compte que fanfiction modifiait mes chapitres une fois que j'avais Copier/Coller. J'ai réussi à régler le problème et j'ai modifier les chapitres précédents (que je vous conseil de relire puisqu'ils sont devenu beaucoup plus clair). Du coup si vous constatez des tournures de phrase un peu bizarre n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Sinon pour ceux et celle qui lise sur l'ordinateur et qui ont la traduction automatique, je vous conseil de faire afficher la version original de la page, sinon sa modifie un peu l'histoire.

* * *

Réponse au anonyme:

Cassidy: Voilà la suite! Merci de me lire, j'espère que sa te plairas ;)

* * *

Chapitre 3:

Partie B: Les jardins royaux

 _Note chiante de l'auteur: Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre a été écrit en écoutant la chanson finale du premier film "Pitch Perfect". Je ne suis pas responsable des conséquences._

* * *

Naruto se servit des tartines grillées accompagnées de confiture d'abricots. Il prit aussi plusieurs fruits délicieux regorgeant de jus. C'était tellement bon que comme la veille au soir, il émettait tout son plaisir par de petits gémissements appréciateurs, sans se douter une seule seconde qu'un peu plus loin caché dans l'ombre une personne l'observait.

La bête était là depuis le début, depuis que son invité était entré dans la pièce. Il l'observait silencieusement, il avait remarqué que Naruto aimait particulièrement les fruits sucrés posés sur la table. Il s'en était servi une grande quantité, et puis il avait commencé à pousser des petits gémissements de contentement.

A ce moment là, la bête avait cru défaillir, comment pouvait-il laisser échapper de tels sons de sa bouche? Plus il l'entendait et plus la bête sentait son cœur s'affoler. Ça le surprit lui même. Il baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine, tout confus. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça, mais que lui arrivait-il? Il ne serait quand même pas ... de ce gamin idiot et mal élevé.

Il rougit subitement en comprenant ce que cela signifiait et il s'enfuit le plus rapidement possible vers ses appartements. (Précision: Au départ, la bête ne regardait pas sa poitrine et c'était une autre partie de son corps qui s'affolait. Mais j'ai changé je trouvais ça trop rapide).

Pendant ce temps-là Naruto finissait son petit déjeuner, qui avait été tout simplement délicieux. Repu il se leva prêt à quitter la pièce pour aller explorer le palais et peut être trouver un moyen de s'enfuir. Il se dirigeait vers la porte quand Shikamaru le retient:

_Ou allez vous jeune homme?

_Euh ... Je comptais aller visiter le palais. La bête m'a dit que je pouvais aller ou je le désirais tant que je restais sur le domaine.

_Bien sur vous pouvez aller où vous le voulez mais vous devez d'abord me dire où, car son altesse souhaite que je vous accompagne partout ou vous irez.

Voyant que l'invité ne disait rien et le regardait avec incompréhension, le serviteur poursuivit

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est seulement au cas où vous auriez besoin de quelque chose.

Notre blonde resta un moment interdit puis il soupira.

_D'accord, allons-y.

Il commençait à désespérer de trouver un moyen de s'échapper de cet endroit. Il était évidant que Shikamaru était là pour le surveiller. Et si ce chien continuait à le suivre à la trace comme ça il pouvait dire adieu à sa fuite.

_ Ou voulez vous aller?

_ Je ne sais pas trop. De ma fenêtre de chambre, j'ai une magnifique vue sur les jardins et je me disais que j'aimerai bien m'y rendre.

Il ajouta précipitamment:

_Enfin, si cela ne vous embête pas!

Shikamaru ne prêta même pas attention à sa dernière phrase, et commença déjà à quitté la pièce pour se rendre dans les jardins du palais. Naruto le suivit dans l'entrée jusqu'à la grande porte qu'il avait franchit la veille. A son grand étonnement le chien n'eut aucun mal à ouvrir la lourde porte. Ils sortirent dehors et Naruto fut stupéfait, par le spectacle qui s'offrait devant ses yeux. La veille il faisait nuit et par conséquent il n'avait pas pu voir l'étendue de la propriété de la bête.

Maintenant, il pouvait voir que tout était immense, rien que devant lui, il ne pouvait apercevoir le portail par lequel il était entré. Une pelouse verdoyante s'étendant à perte de vue devant lui, entouré plus loin par une épaisse forêt.

Shikamaru le sortit soudainement de ses pensés en disant:

_Venez le jardin se trouve par ici, nous devons d'abord contourner le palais sur quelques mètres.

Naruto s'avança un peu sur le perron pour descendre les quelques marches qui le séparait du chien. Puis il se retourna pour enfin voir le palais dans son intégralité, chose qu'il n'avait pu faire la veille à cause de la pénombre. Et là il fût sidéré, la première pensée qui lui vint fut: « _Putain!_ _Mais, c'est gigantesque ce bordel !_ ».

En effet, le palais était vraiment très grand, avec des dizaines de tourelles qui pointaient fièrement vers le ciel et qui semblaient narguer les nuages. Il s'étendait sur plusieurs centaines de kilomètres, il paraissait interminable aux yeux de Naruto. Et si solide avec ces gros blocs de pierres qui le composait. Par endroit, il pouvait apercevoir des blocs entiers de marbre de différents couleurs, incrustés directement dans la pierre. La structure était impressionnante et magnifique. Il avait le souffle coupé par toute la puissance que dégageait l'édifice.

Puis soudain:

_Jeune homme vous devriez fermer la bouche avant que quelques insectes ne décident d'y entrer. Se moqua gentiment Shikamaru

Le blond rougit et referma sa bouche aussi sec. Puis il émit un grognement agacé et se détourna du spectacle offert par le palais. Sans plus rien dire, il suivit l'animal aux jardins royaux en fixant ses bottes.

Une fois arrivé sur les lieux Shikamaru s'écria:

_Et voilà ! Nous y sommes, les jardins royaux. Qu'en pensez-vous?

Naruto ne sut quoi répliquer. Les jardins étaient indescriptibles, inqualifiable, tout simplement magique. Il y avait des millions de roses, de jacinthes, de lys, de violettes et de marguerites dans d'immenses parterres de fleurs. Une herbe verte et moelleuse complètait le tout, sillonnée par endroit d'allées de gravier pour permettre au visiteur de marcher tranquillement entre les différents parterres. Ça et là des statues antiques étaient disposées pour décorer les lieux.

Plus loin, on pouvait apercevoir un bassin assez grand avec un petit pond de bois en son centre reliant une rive à l'autre. Il était entouré de végétation, de roseaux, de nénuphars et d'autres plantes inconnues à notre héros. Encore plus loin au delà du lac il pouvait voir des arbres, qui semblaient crouler sous les fruits juteux.

Shikamaru l'invita d'un signe de tête à le suivre dans le jardin. Il le guida dans les allées s'arrêtant parfois pour répondre à une de ses questions ou lui expliquer l'origine de tel ou tel statue. Ou encore pour lui donner le nom d'une fleur rare.

* * *

Au même moment dans le palais, derrière la fenêtre d'une des plus hautes tours du palais, la bête s'était un peu calmé. Elle avait repris son air impassible et son regard féroce. Elle observait, le jeune blond courir à présent dans son jardin en riant aux éclats. Elle ne pût retenir un sourire attendri devant ce spectacle, mais il se transforma bien vite en un sourire remplit de dent acérées et de défi. Elle murmura pour elle même:

_Nous allons voir ce que nous allons faire de toi, petit blond impertinent. Seras tu assez fort et bon pour vaincre ma malédiction et conquérir mon cœur?

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 3 Partie B, les avis son les bienvenues. Je n'étais pas trop inspirée par ce chapitre donc perso je trouve un peu bof mais bon ...


	5. LBLBVY Chapitre 4

Bonjour tout le monde

Voilà le chapitre 4 de LBLBVY, cette fois j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de bugg et de tournure de phrase chelou.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 4: Le premier repas en compagnie de la bête

Naruto avait passé une excellente journée à explorer les jardins du palais en compagnie de Shikamaru. Mais à six heures précises le chien l'avait raccompagné dans sa chambre, pour qu'il puisse se préparer pour le dîner avec la bête.

Il avait donc pris un bain parfumé aux huiles essentielles et s'était habillé de nouveaux vêtements. Cette fois, il ne portait qu'un simple pantalon moulant bleu marine avec une bande beige sur chaque côté des jambes. Avec ça, il avait revêtit une chemise crème se mariant parfaitement avec le pantalon. Une nouvelle paire de bottes complètait le tout.

Après s'être pomponné pour son hôte, il prit son courage à deux mains et sortit de sa chambre. Il fût surpris de voir que personne ne l'attendait devant sa porte pour le guider dans l'immense palais. Une vague de panique le submergea, comment allait-il faire pour le rejoindre à la salle à manger!

Quand soudain il aperçut une, puis deux et trois, quatre cinq bougies ou plutôt une guirlande de bougies posées à même le sol. Elles lui indiquaient son chemin à travers le palais et éclairaient ses pas d'une douce lueur. Naruto fut émerveillé par l'atmosphère magique que créaient ses bougies. Il suivit la multitude de bougies qui traversaient le palais et arriva dans la salle à manger.

Comme prévu la table avait été dressée et regorgeait de mets semblant tous plus gouteux les uns que les autres. Notre blond remarqua bien vite que la salle était vide. Il prit donc place en bout de table sur le fauteuil se trouvant devant la grande cheminée de pierre.

Naruto se mit à rêvasser en attendant le maître des lieux. Il commença donc à observer la salle et une chose retint son attention ... Le fauteuil se trouvant en face de lui c'est à dire à l'exact opposé de sa place était complètement retourné. De se fait il ne pourrait pas voir la bête. Il constata aussi que ce coin de la pièce était totalement plongé dans l'ombre, il distinguait très mal les contours du fauteuil. Si bien que quand une voix grave et profonde s'éleva dans la pièce, il sursauta.

_Mangez, c'est pour cela que vous êtes ici, dit la voie de la bête

_Et vous, vous ne mangez pas répondit notre blond

_Non pas devant vous en tout cas

_Pourquoi, il y a bien assez de nourriture pour nous deux?

_Il suffit ! Mangez en silence !

_Pourquoi me faire taire alors que vous avez l'air de souhaiter ma présence? Je suis sûr que cela vous plaît que je vous réponde. Si vous vouliez du silence il ne fallait pas me faire captif et me laisser rentrer chez moi! S'échauffa Naruto

La bête ne répondit rien au blond, elle ne savait pas quoi dire à cet idiot qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et qui osait lui répondre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser repartir à le faire taire par des moyens beaucoup moins diplomates comme dirait son intendant.

Notre blond continua sur sa lancée en ajoutant:

_De plus, j'aimerai savoir ce que vous comptez faire de moi, si vous voulez me tuer faites le tout de suite cela ira beaucoup plus vite.

L'animal se mit à grogner mais Naruto n'en avait rien à faire il se mit à essayer de plaider sa cause.

_ De toute évidence vous ne souhaitez pas ma présence ici, pour vous je ne suis qu'un parasite gênant, qui mange votre nourriture et perturbe votre tranquillité adorée. Laissez-moi repartir et je vous promets que je ne reviendrais plus jamais vous embêter. Je vous en prie!

Le sang de la bête ne fit qu'un tour à l'entente de ces paroles. Il se leva d'un bon et dans un puissant rugissement il s'écria:

_Je vous interdit de partir! Et je vous interdis d'évoquer à nouveau un possible départ de votre part. Vous allez rester ici que vous le vouliez ou non car tel et ma volonté!

Maintenant ... poursuivit-il, mais il se fit subitement couper par un blond furieux qui hurla au visage de la bête

_VOUS N'ETES QU'UN MONSTRE SANS CŒUR! JE COMPREND POURQUOI VOUS VIVEZ SEUL, C'EST PARCE QUE PERSONNE NE PEUT VOUS SUPPORTER ALORS ILS ONT TOUS FUIT VOTRE PRÉSENCE! JE ME FICHE BIEN DE VOTRE VOLONTÉ, JE VOUS ASSURE QUE JE TROUVERAIS LE MOYEN DE QUITTER CE PALAIS DE MALHEUR ET JE NE REVIENDRAIS JAMAIS! Vous m'entendez? JAMAIS JE NE REVIENDRAIS!

Et sur ces mot Naruto quitta la pièce en courant, dans son dos il entendit un grand bruit de verre brisé et la bête rugir de colère. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit, un tas de sentiment contradictoire l'agitant. D'un côté il avait pitié de cette bête et d'un autre il lui en voulait beaucoup pour le maintenir en captivité de la sorte.

Il finit tout de même par s'endormir tout habillé sur son lit, rêvant d'un beau jeune homme brun que le faisait danser.

* * *

 _Je sais que ce chapitre est cours, mais je tiens absolument à m'arrêter sur le point de vue de Naruto. Le prochain chapitre sera essentiellement du point de vue de notre chère petite bête adorée;)_


	6. LBLBVY Chapitre 5

Hello tout le monde

Voilà le chapitre 5 de LBLBVY, un peu en avance parce que j'aurai pas le temps de le poster demain. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et je vous souhaite à tous une bonnes années 2018 un peu en avance et pleine de yaoi.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Chapitre 5: Une bête pas si méchante qu'elle le prétend avec un grand cœur en guimauve

PDV la bête

Après le départ de son protégé la bête hurla toute sa frustration dans un grand rugissement. Il balança ses bras contre les objets posé face à lui et il entreprit de briser tout ce qui se trouvais sur la grande table en chêne de la salle à mangé. Ses serviteurs assistant impuissant au massacre de la vaisselle, des aliments et de toutes les autres choses à porter de mains (ou de pattes au choix). Une fois fini ils le virent partir pour aller chasser dans la forêt au abord du palais.

Il revient quelques heures plus tard une biche entre ses crocs qu'il alla dévorer dans une des plus hautes tour du palais.

Shikamaru son intendant de chien et Chouji son gros chat de cuisinier attendaient patiemment dans les escaliers qu'il est finit de manger. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils dérange leur maître, car il détestait être vu en train de manger, il avait horreur de sa.

Dans ce genre de moment, la honte et le dégoût qu'il éprouvait pour lui même s'accentuait. Cela faisait des années qu'il vivait seul ici avec pour seule compagnie ses fidèles serviteurs, transformé eux aussi par sa faute en animaux. Il s'en voulait terriblement, il se dégouttait, encore aujourd'hui il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas fait preuve de bonté envers cette vieille femme. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas offert le gîte et le couvert, il en avait les moyens pourtant.

La bête rugit de désespoir et de frustration. Il ne l'aimerait jamais, il en était sur, personne ne l'avait jamais aimé autant que son grand frère et personne ne l'avais jamais aimé après lui. Il était méprisable et il en avait une totale conscience.

Naruto ce blond excentrique ne l'aimerait jamais, il le détestait, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dut le laisser entrer dans sa vie. Mais voilà, il avait espéré que tout cela change, il avait cru qu'il pourrait convaincre le beau jeune homme de l'aimer.

Et évidement il n'y arrivait pas, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour se faire aimer de quelqu'un. Devait-il lui faire la cour comme à une demoiselle? Ou plutôt lui montrer qui était le plus fort et le dominant (#la bête seme ou #Naruto seme, à vous de dire votre préférence). Il ne savait plus quoi faire et cela lui coupait l'appétit.

Pour penser à autre chose la bête décida de sortir prendre l'air. Il ignorât ses deux serviteurs et partit à grande enjambé vers l'extérieur. Il alla se poster sur le toit d'une des tours de son palais. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, la lune et les étoiles, ferma les yeux et tente d'apaiser son cœur meurtrit en prenant de grande inspiration. La douleur de son cœur persistait, elle l'étouffait et comprimait son tors.

Soudain il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, minute pourquoi son cœur se tordait et le faisait tant souffrir, pourquoi son tors se comprimait-il de cette manière? Il est vrai qu'il se dégouttait, qu'il ne supportait plus cette vie mais il s'entait que cette douleur venait d'autre chose. Cela n'avait aucun rapport avec de la culpabilité dut à la transformation en animaux de ses sujets. Non, c'était autre chose ! C'était plus profond, plus intense, c'était comme si une énorme pierre reposait sur son cœur, mais qu'est ce que c'était?

La bête posa son énorme patte sur son cœur et pressa doucement comme pour apaiser la douleur. Il repensa à sa dispute avec son invité et son cœur se sera un peu plus. Puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Cela ne pouvait pas être sa pensa-il, pas ce type, pas maintenant, pas lui.

Non, il ne pouvait pas éprouvé ce genre de sentiment envers Naruto, son prisonnier, le jeune homme qu'il gardait captif pour avoir tenté de lui voler une de ses précieuses roses. Non, c'était impossible il ne pouvait pas être AMOUREUX de lui. Notre gros chat prit sa tête entre ses mains et failli céder à la panique suite à cette prise de conscience.

Bon calmons nous pensa la bête, récapitulons tout depuis le début. Cet imbécile de blond à débarqué chez moi, complètement paumé, je lui ai donc offert un abri et à manger avant qu'il reparte chez lui. Ensuite ce crétin à voulu me voler une de mes précieuses roses de mon sublime rosier et j'ai été obligé de le punir pour sa d'où sa nouvelle vie en captivité.

La bête sourit jusque là, le récapitulatif de la situation lui convenait et n'était pas affolant puis son sourire se fana et laissa place à une grimace. Il venait de se souvenir de sa soudaine faiblesse face aux yeux bleu anthracite du blondinet. Et bien oui il avait été incapable d'enfermer ce jeune homme dans ses cachots pour l'y laisser pourrir. Non au lieu de sa il avait fallu qu'il le traite en inviter, qu'il lui offre une suite, des habits, qu'il le loge et qu'il le nourrisse. Mais bon sang qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Lui un prince fier et fort se faisait avoir par un blondinet stupide.

Ce garçon n'est pas si extraordinaire pensa il, il a juste de magnifiques yeux ... un beau petit cul bien ferme (oui la bête à maté son fessier) ... des cheveux blonds comme les blés et aussi lumineux que le soleil ... un foutu caractère bien trempé, chose que la bête apprécie grandement. Et son sourie, ah son sourire, il est a tomber par terre, il ferait fondre n'importe qui comme neige au soleil. La bête soupira en se rappelant ce visage souriant qui l'avait réchauffé de l'intérieur. Par ce que oui quand Naruto s'amusait dans les jardins de son palais comme un petit fou, il l'espionnait. Il avait donc pu apercevoir son sourire qui l'avait tout retourné.

Attend quoi !? Qu'est ce que je viens de penser, moi je l'espionne, non non non, je m'assure qu'il ne s'enfuit pas. Attends pourquoi est ce que je fais attention à sa, si il s'en va tant mieux j'aurai beaucoup moins de soucis.

Mais tout t'en pensant à cette possibilité, la bête sentit son cœur s'alourdir. Effectivement il ne pouvait se mentir à lui même, en deux jours à ses côtés, il s'était déjà habitué à la présence de cette catastrophe ambulante, il apportait de la lumière à son palais. Une touche de couleur, de joie qui lui manquait depuis des années maintenant. Et cela bien avant que la sorcière ne le transforme en bête. Il en était sur à présent le départ de Naruto le ferait énormément souffrir.

Il tourna son visage vers la lune et se promit une chose, de ne surtout pas laisser se gamin têtu, écervelé, et foutrement badasse lui filer entre les doigts, il allait se donner au maximum pour qu'il soit à lui.

* * *

PDV Naruto

De son côté le blond rêvait toujours de beau jeune homme brun qui le faisait danser. Il lui souriait tendrement, comme si il était la plus belle chose qui lui ait été donné de voir. Il le détailla minutieusement, il avait un corps ferme et musclé, il pouvait le sentir à travers la légère pression qu'il exerçait sur sa taille sans lui faire mal.

Il possédait une peau blanche comme la neige, des cheveux court, noir comme de l'encre avec quelques reflets bleuté tout à fait charmant, il avait deux longues mèches de chaque côté de la tête et le reste de ses cheveux se relevaient en pics à l'arrière de son crâne comme un cul de canard. C'était une coiffure pleine de goût, de style et d'élégance.

Et pour compléter le tout il avait deux yeux noirs tels deux puits sans fonds, dans lesquels on aurait pu se plonger et si perdre pendant des heures.

Il le faisait virevolter à travers la piste de danse dans un somptueux décor. Une fois la danse finit, ils se saluèrent et il vit son beau prince partir discuter avec plusieurs personnes. Il le vit rire et même se laisser enlacer par un autre jeune homme lui ressemblant beaucoup. En effet, il possédait lui aussi des yeux sombres et une longue chevelure noire lui arrivant au niveau des fesses. Sous ses yeux, il pouvait voir de légère cernes n'ôtant rien à son charme naturel.

Il s'approcha d'eux par curiosité et finit par entendre son prince appelé l'autre homme «Itachi-nee», ce qui voulait dire qu'il était son grand frère. Ce dernier lui répondit en l'appellant «Sasuke», et Naruto comprit que c'était le nom de son beau danseur.

Son prince avait l'air si heureux entouré de toutes ces personnes, un sourire fin illuminant son visage et faisant briller ses yeux noirs.

Pourtant à le voir, il lui rappelai quelqu'un, mais qui. Soudain cela fit tilt dans l'esprit de Naruto, ses yeux noirs si profonds, il les avait déjà vu quelque part, mais ou, a qui appartenaient ils, sa mémoire lui faisait défaut.

Alors qu'il plissait les yeux sous la concentration, pour découvrir ou il avait déjà rencontré ce regard. Le monde autour de lui commence soudain à devenir flou, il se sentit flotter, aspiré vers une lumière et soudain il ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut, se réveillant dans sa chambre. Il regarda par la fenêtre à côté de son lit et constata que le soleil était haut dans le ciel. L'esprit tourmenté de questions notre héros s'extirpa de son lit pour affronter une nouvelle journée en compagnie de la bête.

* * *

J'espère que sa vous à plût. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé


	7. LBLBVY Chapitre 6

Hello tout le monde

Voilà le chapitre 6 de LBLBVY, je dois vous avouer qu'on approche de la fin de mon stock de chapitre déjà écrit, je vais essayer de me dépêcher à écrire la suite.

En tout cas je vous souhaites une bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 6: L'attaque

Après un réveil agité Naruto, s'habilla et manga calmement à la grande surprise de Shikamaru qui l'avait connu beaucoup plus enjoué.

Notre blond avait beaucoup de mal à se remettre de sa nuit, il pensait sans cesse au beau prince et à son regard d'ébène. Qui était-il et pourquoi lui rappelait-il quelqu'un? Mais surtout qui?

Il soupira tout en continuant à avancer derrière Shikamaru qui lui présentait les différentes salles de l'aile ouest. Aujourd'hui il avait demandé à visiter la demeure de la bête et on lui avait répondu qu'il pouvait tout visiter sauf l'aile Est sur ordre du maître des lieux. Pourquoi cette interdiction, aucune idée mais son guide s'y tenait.

Au détour d'un couloir cerné par des peintures anciennes et des armures poussiéreuses, Naruto demanda:

_ Dites-moi ces peintures et armures doivent être très très anciennes. D'où viennent-elles? De quand datent-elles?

_ Et bien tout ce que vous voyez date plus ou moins d'un siècle. Ces magnifiques peintures que vous voyez là, on étaient peintes par le célèbre artiste ...

Naruto avait décroché là, il avait préféré s'éclipser discrètement et fausser compagnie à Shikamaru. Actuellement, il courrait dans les couloirs du palais pour rejoindre l'aile Est et découvrir ce que la bête lui cachait. Il sentait qu'il trouverait toutes les réponses à ses questions là-bas. Une petite voix au fond de lui, le poussait vers cet endroit mystérieux.

A mesure que les couloirs défilaient sous ses yeux cette certitude se renforcer, il allait découvrir le secret de la bête dans cette aile, peut-être même un moyen de lui échapper et de pouvoir enfin rentrer auprès de sa famille.

Il finit par arriver complètement essoufflé aux escaliers menant à l'aile Est, Naruto pesa une dernière fois le pour et le contre. Hésita une dernière fois à poser la main sur la rambarde des escaliers puis il prit sa décision. Son regard devint soudainement dur et sa décision fut prise il n'allait pas se laisser faire.

Il gravit rapidement les marches et s'engagea dans le couloir. La première réflexion qu'il se fit c'est que l'endroit était étrangement lugubre et sombre. Il continua à avancer, tout en détaillant l'endroit. Au contraire des autres pièces du palais cet endroit semblait complètement abandonné.

Les meubles étaient pour la plupart brisés ou dispersés aux quatre coins des pièces dans un désordre sans nom. Certaines tapisseries étaient complètement déchirées, de grandes traces de griffes les transperçant de part en part. Étrangement dans tout se désordre une seule peinture semblait avoir échappé au massacre. Une peinture qui fit battre le cœur de notre héros beaucoup plus vite que d'ordinaire. Là sous ses yeux se tenait une représentation de l'homme qu'il avait vu parler à son prince dans son rêve. Le frère de son prince se trouvait là un doux sourire sur les lèvres entouré d'une femme et d'un homme qui devaient sûrement être ses parents. Maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus prêt il semblait un peu plus jeune que dans son rêve, ses traits étaient plus fins et moins marqués. Il se fit aussi la remarque que son jeune frère n'apparaissait pas sur le tableau.

Une chose le titillait alors qu'il avançait de plus en plus dans les appartements de son geôlier, pourquoi avait-il un portrait du frère de son prince et de sa famille chez lui.

Était-ce une coïncidence ? Ou bien la bête avait-elle un lien avec la famille de son prince ?

Tant de questions sans réponses qu'il comptait bien élucider et pas plus tard que tout de suite.

PDV de Shikamaru

Shikamaru avait continué sa petite visite guidé du palais pendant quelques temps avant de se rendre compte que son hôte lui avait fait faut bon. En effet le silence qui accompagnait le jeune homme depuis le début de la journée était tout à fait reposant. Ne voulant pas troubler ce moment de paix, notre majordome chien avait décidé de se contenter de lui présenter les œuvres du palais dans le calme et la sérénité. Cette situation l'arrangait bien, tout était parfait jusqu'à ce qu'au détour d'un couloir toujours absorbé par la visite du palais, il ne finisse par jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui et qu'il se rende compte de l'absence du blond.

Présentement Shikamaru était en train de courir à toute allure dans les couloirs du palais en marmonnant des « Galère ! Galère ! »des « Crétin de blond ! » et des « Le maître va me tuer » plus ou moins irrité à chaque pas. Il finit par arriver dans les cuisines où il trouva un gros chat couleur chocolat en train de manger des chips et un cerf en train de gronder gentiment son petit.

_ Choji, Iruka l'hôte de notre maître s'est échappé dans le palais !

_Quoi !? S'écria Iruka Tu l'as laissé te fausser compagnie ?

_Ce n'est pas de ma faute, un coup il était là et l'instant d'après il avait disparu ! Je me disais bien qu'il était trop calme depuis le début de la journée.

_ Il faut immédiatement le retrouver, imagine qu'il aille farfouiller dans l'aile Est. Le maître sera furax. Dit Choji en lâchant son paquet de chips.

Iruka se dirigea vers la porte en enjoignant les autres à le suivre pour aller chercher le blond. Il allait dire à Konoamaru (son petit pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris) de les attendre ici, mais ce dernier se leva d'un bon en criant un joyeux « Je vous accompagne, moi je l'aime bien ce garçon ! Il serait parfait pour le maître ! ».

C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent tout les quatre à la recherche de Naruto pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises et surtout pour éviter que le maître ne se rende compte qu'ils l'avaient perdu de vue.

Fin PDV de Shikamaru

De son côté Naruto était en train de se diriger sans hésitation vers la dernière porte toute au fond du couloir et qui avait l'air d'être la pièce la plus effrayante. Il poussa le battant et entra dans une pièce complètement saccagée. Le lit était éventré, les oreillers avaient été vidés de leurs plumes, elles jonchaient le sol de la pièce désordonnée. Les meubles étaient pour certains en miette sur le sol, d'autres avaient eu plus de chance et s'en sortaient avec seulement quelques coûts de griffes. Les murs étaient recouverts de marques de griffes toutes plus profondes les unes que les autres.

Naruto vit une peinture qui comme les autres comportait des traces de griffures mais étrangement elle l'attirait. Il s'approcha doucement et souleva un pan de la toile déchirée pour le mettre bout à bout avec celui qui restait encore en place. Et là ce fut le choc, il reconnu aussitôt son prince, le tableau était abîmé. Mais il ne pouvait se tromper cette peau pâle, ces cheveux noirs et ces prunelles sombres lui appartenaient bien.

La lumière se fit alors dans son esprit cette chambre était celle de son prince Sasuke. Mais toutes ces griffures présentes partout dans l'aile Est ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à la bête alors se pourrait-il que …

_ Que faites vous là ?! Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à entrer dans l'aile Est ! rugit la bête de fureur en balançant une commode se trouvant à sa portée contre le mur opposé à son protégé.

_ J-je v-voulais simplement …

_Sortez vous n'avez rien à faire là ! Continua la bête toujours aussi furax

Naruto trop effrayé n'osa pas bouger le petit doigt ce qui lui valut un autre rugissement de la bête qui hurla:

_ Sortez tout de suite ou je ne réponds plus de rien ! Sortez !

Notre héros fondit en larme (Je le OCC trop là non ?) et partit en courant à l'extérieur du palais. Les serviteurs essayèrent bien de le retenir comme ils le purent mais il prit son cheval monta en selle et partit au triple galop. S'enfuyant de ce domaine loin de cette bête effrayante qui ne ressemblait en rien à son prince.

Il commença à s'enfoncer dans la forêt laissant le choix du chemin à son fidèle destrier trop perdu dans ses pensées il ne remarqua pas tout de suite les loups qui les poursuivaient.

Ce n'est que quand son cheval cabra subitement en hennissant de peur qu'il repris conscience de la situation. Il était encerclé par les loups sans aucune issue de secours. Il descendit de sa monture prêt à se battre pour sa vie et celle de son cheval. Il saisit un bout de bois pour s'en servir comme d'une arme et frappa le premier loup qui osa l'attaquer.

Il se rendit vite compte qu'ils étaient trop nombreux et qu'ils finiraient bien par l'avoir, lui et son cheval. Le chef de la meute l'attaqua soudain et saisie son arme de fortune entre ses crocs acérés pour la lui arracher. Il se retrouva alors sans défense à la merci d'une meute de loups enragés.

Alors qu'il croyait que tout était fini, un rugissement bestiale retentit et il vit la bête se jeter entre lui et les loups pour le protéger de leurs attaques. Son sauveur, se battait pour lui pour sa survie. Il mettait les loups les uns après les autres au tapis. Oh, bien sur il n'en ressortit pas indemne, il s'était fait mordre à plusieurs reprises, par les bêtes enragées mais il réussit à les mettre en fuite.

Après cet exploit il se retourna vers son protégé mais il ne put que s'effondrer face à lui, ses blessures et l'effort fournit le terrassant.

Naruto pesa le pour et le contre et ne put se résoudre à l'abandonner là, il l'avait quand même sauvé d'une mort certaine, cela rattrapait bien une partie des fautes commises non ?

Il approcha son cheval de la bête et l'aida à s relever pour l'installer en selle pour qu'ils puissent plus facilement rentrer au palais.

* * *

A suivre ...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plût


	8. LBLB Chapitre 7

Hello tout le monde

Voilà le chapitre 7 de LBLB, toujours aussi court mais le chapitre 8 sera beaucoup beaucoup plus long, je ne vous en dit pas plus vous verrez ;)

* * *

Réponse à blaire21: Je te remercie pour ton commentaire, c'est très gentil. J'espère néanmoins te surprendre avec le chapitre 8 qui selon moi sort un peu du contexte du compte. Je ne t'en dis pas plus et te laisse juger par toi même. A bientôt

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Retour à la case départ ou retour au palais

 _Il approcha son cheval de la bête et l'aida à se relever pour l'installer en selle et qu'ils puissent rentrer au palais._

Une fois cela fait Naruto, prit le chemin du retour vers la demeure de la bête, tout en faisant attention à ce qu'elle reste correctement en selle. Le voyage de retour lui prit un moment et il n'arriva qu'à la nuit tombée au palais où les serviteurs de son hôte les attendaient avec impatience.

Quand ils virent leur maître écroulé sur le cheval de Naruto, ils se précipitèrent vers lui pour aider le jeune homme à le transporter à l'intérieur.

Notre blond leur expliqua rapidement ce qui c'était passé :

_ J'ai été attaqué par une meute de loups et votre maître s'est interposé. Il les a fait fuir mais ils l'ont blessé. Aidez-moi, il faut le transporter à l'intérieur. Je vais soigner ses blessures, je lui dois bien ça.

_ Vite dépêchons-nous ! renchérit Shikamaru

Ils l'attrapèrent à plusieurs et le transportèrent à l'intérieur du palais. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant dans l'entrée et Naruto demanda :

_Où pouvons-nous l'installer ? Il faut l'allonger pour que je puisse le soigner .

_ L'aile Est ! Il faut l'amener à l'aile Est, dans ses appartements.

_ L'aile Est ? Mais elle est dans un état pitoyable, je ...

_ Vite il faut se dépêcher ! le coupa Shikamaru sans lui laisser le temps de protester.

Naruto soupira et suivit Shikamaru vers l'ail Est, ils montèrent les escaliers avec difficultés mais réussirent tout de même à déposer la bête sur son lit éventré. Le blond demanda alors aux serviteurs de la bête de lui apporter des serviettes propres, de l'eau chaude, des bandages et de l'alcool pour désinfecter les plaies.

Il l'installa un peu plus confortablement dans son lit et entreprit de lui retirer les lambeaux de ses vêtements que les loups lui avaient déchiré. Entre temps Shikamaru revient et lui donna tout ce qu'il avait demandé.

Notre héros se saisit d'un serviette propre qu'il trempa rapidement dans de l'eau chaude et commença a nettoyer les plaies de la bête. Au début tout allait bien le maître ne bougeait pas ni ne disait rien, il était à moitié endormi. Épuisé, après tout les événements survenus dans cette journée. Mais quand Naruto commença à désinfecter ses blessures avec de l'alcool il se mit à crier :

_ AAAAHHH ! Sa brûle ! Arrêtez !

_ Je vous ai à peine touché. Enfin voyons soyez courageux et laissez-vous faire.

_ Non ! hurla la bête en essayant d'éloigner son bras le plus possible de Naruto.

Ce dernier soupira et continua calmement sa tache en essayant d'oublier les cris indignés de la bête. Il finit tout de même par lui dire du bout des lèvres :

_ Merci de m'avoir sauvé tout à l'heure, je ne serais sûrement plus de ce monde si vous n'aviez pas agi contre la volonté de ces loups.

La bête se figea un instant regardant son invité, puis se racla la gorge gêné et répondit :

_Je vous en prie, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser dans cette situation périlleuse, je ne me le serait jamais pardonné.

Notre blond lui offrit un sourire éblouissant qui fit chavirer le cœur de la bête. Puis il détourna le regard et finit de bander les plaies du blessé.

_Voilà j'ai finit, maintenant reposez-vous, je vais aller vous chercher quelque chose à manger.

Naruto sortit rapidement de l'aile Est et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Il entra et aperçut Shikamaru et compagnie d'un gros chat brun.

_ J'ai fini de soigner votre maître, pourriez-vous me donner quelque chose à lui faire manger comme une soupe ou du porridge. Il faut qu'il reprenne des forces.

_ Oui, il y a de la soupe dans la marmite au dessus du feu, prenez une assiette et servez-vous. Répondit Choji

Naruto ne s'étonna même pas d'entendre un chat lui parler, il commençait à s'y faire aux animaux qui parlent et à toutes les choses étranges de ce palais.

Il prit l'assiette à présent remplie et se dirigea vers les appartements de la bête pour lui donner à manger. Quand il arriva le bête était assise dans son lit et ne dormait pas. Il s'assit sans un mot sur le bord du lit et lui dit :

_Ouvrez la bouche il faut manger.

La bête rougit légèrement et elle bénit son épaisse fourrure de cacher ses rougeurs naissantes. Il protesta tout de même en grognant :

_Je peux manger seul, donnez-moi dont cette assiette.

_Non, je vais le faire, vous êtes blessé et je vous dois bien ça. répondit Naruto en souriant.

_ Enfin, je vous assure que je peux me débrouiller seul pour manger. Je ne suis pas si faible.

La bête eut beau protester, le blond resta intraitable et imperméable à ses demandes. Il avait décidé qu'il s'occuperait de son hôte le temps de son rétablissement pour le remercier de l'avoir sauvé. Il ne changerait pas d'avis (qu'elle tête de mule celui là).

Il donna donc la becqué à une bête rougissante, qui n'osait rien dire ni croiser son regard bleu azur. Le repas se passa donc dans le plus grand des silences. Une fois le bol de soupe fini, Naruto le posa sur une table étrangement encore debout autour de ce désordre. Il ordonna à son hôte de se reposer et de dormir. Il rabattit les couvertures encore utilisable sur le lit et s'installa confortablement dans une chaise pour le veiller.

A sa grande surprise la bête s'assoupit rapidement et à son tour Naruto ne put résister et s'abandonna au sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Attendez ! Stop ! Non, pas un sommeil réparateur, un sommeil troublé par la vision du frère de son beau prince, Itachi s'il se souvenait bien. Il était là devant lui et lui souriait gentiment. Il se trouvait dans une pièce très sombre, dont il ne voyait pas le début ni la fin. La seule source de lumière présente dans la pièce se trouvait derrière le brun. C'était une lumière vive, presque aveuglante et il ne distinguait rien de ce qu'il pouvait y avoir vers cette lumière.

Il se demandait ce qu'il voulait ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'impression de ne pas être réellement en train de rêver. Ses interrogations eurent vite une réponse puisque Itachi prit la parole.

_ Bonjour Naruto, je suis désolé de m'introduire ainsi dans tes songes mais je dois absolument te parler. C'est à propos de mon petit frère Sasuke, je te l'ai montré en rêves la nuit dernière.

_ Attendez ce rêve que j'ai fait hier avec ce jeune homme qui me faisait danser, c'est vous qui l'avez provoqué ?

_ Oui, c'est moi je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que je te montre son vrai visage.

_ Mais le vrai visage de qui ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous racontez.

_ Je vais tout t'expliquer mais pour ça, il faut que tu viennes avec moi. J'ai beaucoup d'autres choses à te montrer.

Itachi tendit la main vers le blondinet et attendit sa réponse. Mais ne le voyant pas réagir il rajouta:

_ Le temps presse, je dois tout t'expliquer avant ton réveil. Que choisis-tu Naruto ? Veux-tu savoir ce qui se passe réellement depuis que tu es arrivé dans ce château ? Ou préfères-tu rester dans l'ignorance la plus totale ?

Naruto ne savait pas quoi répondre, devait-il attraper cette main tendu et faire confiance à cet homme ? Ou bien ... Ou bien devait-il continuer à être passif ?

Non, il n'était pas ce genre d'homme, il n'allait pas laisser la bête le manipuler. Il voulait savoir qui était Itachi pour la bête. Quel lien avait-il avec son beau prince ? Et que venait-il faire dans tout ça ?

Il serra les poings, encra son regard déterminé dans celui d'Itachi et déclara :

_Je te suis. Il se saisit de la main tendue et un flash de lumière lui fit fermer les yeux. Il n'eut le temps d'apercevoir que le sourire satisfait et heureux d'Itachi avant que le décor autour d'eux disparaisse et qu'il soit remplacé par une lumière éclatante.

* * *

La suite dimanche 4 février ;)


	9. LBLB Chapitre 8

Hello tout le monde

Voilà le chapitre 8, qui est beaucoup plus long que les précédents. J'ai tellement galéré pour l'écrire alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Réponse à Guest: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira

* * *

Chapitre 8: Le rêve qui n'est pas un rêve

 _Il se saisit de la principale tendance et un flash de lumière lui fit fermer les yeux. Il n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir que le sourire satisfait et heureux d'Itachi avant que le décore autour d'eux disparaisse et qu'il soit remplacé par une lumière éclatante._

FLASH BACK

Quand Naruto ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, le décor avait changé, il a su dans une grande pièce éclairée par des dizaines de bougies sur des lustres immenses suspendus au plafonds. Il y avait une grande cheminé au fond avec un grand tapis moelleux et plusieurs grands canapés étaient disposés devant.

Assis sur un de ces canapés il a decouvert une version miniature de son prince charmant, il a avoir environ 8 ou 9 ans. Il avait toujours les mêmes cheveux noirs au soleil reflets bleutés, la même peau pâle et les mêmes yeux envoûtants. Assortis d'un sourire resplendissant et débordant d'innocence. Un côté de lui-même pour un jeune homme d'environ 13 ou 14 ans, avec même peau pâle, les mêmes yeux noirs et les mêmes cheveux noirs mais cette fois sans reflets. Il était en train de lui lire un compte, sous le regard bienveillant de ses parents sur un autre canapé un peu plus loin. Ils semblaient tous heureux et épanouis dans leur petite bulle de bonheur.

Notre blond se rendit soudains compte qu'il voyait la scène du dessus, il se tourna vers Itachi et celui ci pris la parole.

_ Naruto nous nous trouvons actuellement dans un de mes souvenirs, ma capacité d'esprit me permet de transmettre à des rêves et cela dans le mais que tu comprennes qui est la bête et qui est vrai vrai visage.

_Vous savez donc qui est la bête?

_ Oui Naruto, je sais qui est et ce qui était

_ Dites moi son nom, qui est elle en réalité?

_ Je ne peux rien dire, il faut que tu comprennes par toi même, pour qu'il y ait une chance de rompre le maléfice.

_ Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me racontez

_ N'est crainte tu vas comprendre

_ Mmmpff, pourquoi m'avoir amené ici?

_ Je voulais te présenter ma famille et son histoire répondit Itachi. Laisse moi te raconter poursuivit-il. Je descends d'une longue ligné de souverain très puissant, les Uchiha. Notre famille prospérait sur ces terres depuis de nombreuses années, nous faisions du commerce avec les pays voisins et nos alliances étaient solides. Notre peuple était fort et heureux. Ma famille était épanouie et à l'abri du besoin. Nous n'avions rien connu d'autre moi et Sasuke. Mon père Fugaku était le roi actuel du pays, c'était un roi fort, bon, juste et apprécié de son peuple. Il pouvait se montrer très dure avec moi et mon frère mais seulement pour que nous devenions à même de diriger le pays plus tard. Ma mère, Mikoto était tout son contraire avec nous, elle était la douceur incarnée et pensait au bien de tous. Elle était aussi très appréciée du peuple, elle était accessible et proche d'eux tout en restant à sa place de reine du pays du Feu. Nous étions heureux comme cela, nous ne doutions pas de ce qui allait arriver par la suite.

Itachi ce tût soudainement et le décor changea autour d'eux. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans l'obscurité la plus total devant le palais.

Naruto demanda :

_ Pourquoi sommes nous devant le palais en pleine nuit.

_ A présent je voudrais te montrer la nuit ou tout à changé pour ma famille.

Itachi reprit son récit et au fur et à mesure le décor se mit à changer lui et notre blond avançaient dans le palais. Ils virent tout d'abord des silhouettes vêtues de noirs se diriger vers la grande bâtisse et y entrer. Itachi repris ses explications :

_Cette nuit ou tout à basculé, j'avais 21 ans, j'étais devenue un jeune homme fort et prêt à succéder à son père. Sasuke, mon petit frère venait quand à lui de fêter ses 17 ans, c'était un jeune homme doux, heureux de vivre et qui aimait s'amuser. A cette période il commençait à assumer pleinement son homosexualité et cela rendait très fière mes parents. Même si à cette annonce, mon père n'avait pas sauté de joie, il avait finit par si faire et le royaume aussi.

Comme tu peux le voir cette nuit là des hommes armées venant du pays du Son, ont pénétré dans notre demeure. Le pays du son était un tout petit pays qui depuis quelques temps nous cherchaient querelle sous des faux aires de bon allié. Mon père s'en méfiait et il avait bien raison. Cependant pas assez, personne n'avait prévu qu'ils allaient nous attaquer en pleine nuit pour décimer notre famille et s'emparer du royaume. Nous ne vîmes rien venir et ils passèrent silencieusement de chambre en chambre pour y semer la mort et le désespoir.

Ils commencèrent par la chambre de mes parents ils tranchèrent la gorge de ma mère et poignardèrent mon père quand celui ci s'éveilla d'un coup. Ensuite, ils vinrent dans ma chambre … Naruto le coupa :

_ Arrête je ne veux pas entendre ça !

Mais Itachi ne s'arrêta pas et il poursuivit :

_ Je ne m'arrêterais pas il faut que tu connaisses toute l'histoire pour le comprendre lui.

Naruto fût donc obligé d'écouter la suite, il avait beau essayer de se boucher les oreilles ou de fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir les scènes qui se jouait devant lui. Il voyait quand même tout et entendait tout, les images étaient dans sa tête et la voix d'Itachi comptant son histoire aussi.

_Ils vinrent donc dans ma chambre, mais je les avais entendu entrer. Au son de leur pas je compris que mes agresseurs étaient aux nombres de trois. Assez pour me tuer, mais pas assez pour m'empêcher de sonner l'alerte. Je n'attendis pas qu'ils passent à l'action, je me saisis de ma dague caché sous mon oreiller et me jetais sur mon adversaire le plus proche, je le poignardais et il mourût sur le coup. J'exécutais ensuite une roulade qui me permit de me placer derrière mon lit et qu'ainsi il fasse rempart entre moi et mes deux adversaires restant. Je me saisis dans le même mouvement de mon cors d'alerte posé sur ma table de nuit et soufflais dedans de toute mes forces pour prévenir les autres de l'intrusion. Malheureusement pour moi en entendant le sons mes adversaires se jetèrent sur moi pour me faire taire, je luttais de toute mes forces et essayais de me débarrasser d'eux. Je n'avais que quelques minutes à tenir avant que la garde arrive et que les renforts ne viennent. C'est quelques minutes furent trop longue et un de mes adversaires réussit à me planter un couteau dans l'abdomen. Je sentis une vive douleur m'envahir au moment ou la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas. Je vis la garde accompagner de mon petit frère entrer et tuer mes ennemis. Je l'entendis à peine crier d'aller chercher un médecin qu'il s'était déjà agenouillé pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Je voyais son visage déformé par la tristesse au dessus de moi et j'entendais ses « Nee-chan, accroche toi, le docteur va arriver. Rester avec moi nee-chan, ne me laisse pas ». Je savais que c'était la fin, j'allais bientôt devoir laisser mon petit frère seul, il allait devoir diriger le royaume seul sans personne et cela me fendait le cœur. Il pleurait alors je saisi sa main et je lui dis :

_ « Sasuke, il faut que tu sois fort, il faut que tu le fasses pour moi d'accord ? A partir d'aujourd'hui c'est toi qui va diriger le royaume tu … ». Il me coupa la parole :

_ « Non Aniki, tu vas vivres, garde tes forces, ne parle pas. Le médecin va arriver ». Je repris rapidement :

_ « Sasuke c'est la fin pour moi, c'est à toi que reviens la responsabilité de diriger le royaume à présent. Tu vas devoir être fort et faire preuve de courage ». Il continuait de pleurer mais je poursuivis « Tu ne devras pas te laisser marcher sur le pieds Sasuke, tu m'entends ? Ce royaume est le tiens à présent, des gens essaierons sûrement de te le prendre mais tu devras le défendre à tout pris. Tu as bien compris ? » Il hocha la tête et je lui souris pour la dernière fois, mes forces m'abandonnaient, j'eus juste assez de forces pour lui dire que je l'aimais et je mourûs dans ses bras.

FIN FLASH BACK

Itachi se tût et tout redeviens noir autour d'eux, il avait fermé les yeux. Naruto se tourna vers lui et lui demanda :

_ Et ensuite, que s'est il passé ?

_ Sasuke est devenu roi du pays du Feu à seulement 17 ans, heureusement il pouvait compter sur notre fidèle intendant Shikamaru.

_ Et toi tu es devenu un esprit

_En quelque sorte, je suis un fantôme errant dans ce monde parce que quelque chose me retiens ici. Je ne pourrais trouver le repos tant que Sasuke n'aura pas trouvé le bonheur.

_Oh …

_ Après son couronnement Sasuke est devenu un être froid animé par une envie de vengeance destructrice. Il entreprit de retrouver les coupables de l'assassina de notre famille. Une fois qu'il eu découvert que c'était les dirigeants du pays du Son les responsables, il attaqua leur pays réclamant réparation et justice. Notre armée étant beaucoup plus grande et mieux équipé, le pays du Son fût vaincu très rapidement. Mais Sasuke n'était pas satisfait, le vide à l'intérieur de lui était toujours aussi présent. Alors il rasa le pays du Son, il fît tuer chaque membre de la famille royale et toute les personnes ayant un lien avec eux.

Ensuite il rentra à la maison pensant avoir apaisé le vide à l'intérieur de lui, mais il se trompait, il avait juste apaisé sa soif de vengeance et sa colère. A présent il était envahi par la tristesse, le chagrin et le vide laissé par les personnes chères à son cœur.

Il se renferma encore plus sur lui même et pour se tromper lui comme son peuple, il se mit à organiser des bals, presque tout les soirs. Il essayait ainsi de tromper son ennuie et son chagrin mais une fois seul dans sa chambre le soir, il n'y avait plus que lui face à sa solitude. Moi, j'assistais à cela, impuissant face à la décadence et la douleur de mon cadet.

FLASH BACK

Le décor changea autour d'eux et une magnifique salle de bal apparu. On y voyait Sasuke danser autant avec des jeunes femmes, qu'avec des jeunes hommes. Il avait parfois un comportement odieux, puéril et même arrogant envers certain de ses invités mais on lui laissait passer tout car c'était le roi. La fête battait son plein et Sasuke était de plus en plus venimeux envers ses convives.

Quand soudain les bougies furent soufflées, la musique s'arrêta et on entendit frapper à la porte. Le roi alla donc ouvrir et il vit une vieille femme fasse à lui, elle portait une cape et son capuchon était relevé sur sa tête. Elle demanda d'une voix éraillée:

_ Jeune homme, je suis gelée et affamée. Pourriez vous m'accueillir sous votre toit et m'offrir un lit pour la nuit, je vous donnerai en échange cette rose.

Elle sortit alors de sous sa cape une magnifique rose rouge, dont Sasuke se saisit vivement pour la jeter par terre en criant à la veille femme.

_ A qui crois tu t'adresser vielle femme, je suis le roi de ce pays. Je ne fais pas la charité au vieille dans ton genre, va t-en avant que je ne lâche mes chiens sur toi.

La vieille femme qui était en réalité une sorcière fût furieuse d'être éconduit comme cela par le roi du pays. Elle s'entoura rapidement d'une aura très sombre et s'écria :

_Toi, petit prince arrogant qui se croit au dessus de tous, incapable de bonté et de bienveillance ! Je te jette un sort, transforme toi en bête monstrueuse. Tu retrouveras ton apparence normale le jour ou tu réussiras à aimer une personne et à en être aimé en retour !

Sous les yeux des convives Sasuke fut entouré d'une vive lumière, on entendit son corps craquer pour se déformer et il fût transformé en une bête monstrueuse avec des cornes, des pattes immenses avec des griffes acérées et une longue fourrure noire. La seul chose qui ne changea pas chez lui se fût la couleur de ses yeux.

Autour de lui tout ses serviteurs se transformèrent petit à petit en animaux de compagnie tel que des chiens, chats, écureuils et autres animaux en tout genre.

Avant de partir la sorcière ramassa la rose qu'il avait jeté précédemment et s'adressa une dernière fois à lui

_ Vois tu cette rose, elle est magique. Le jour ou son dernier pétale tombera tu perdras ton humanité et toi et tes serviteurs resteraient une bête et des animaux à jamais.

FIN FLASHBACK

Le décor devient petit à petit flou autour d'eux et Naruto se retrouva à nouveau dans la pièce sombre du début avec Itachi. Se dernier lui sourit

_ Tu connais toute l'histoire à présent tu sais qui est la bête et qui elle était autrefois. Tu sais aussi comment la libérer et j'espère que tu y arriveras.

Le visage d'Itachi devient de plus en plus flou à mesure qu'il parlait

_ Il est l'heure tu dois te réveiller à présent, je te souhaite bonne chance et si tu as besoin de moi à nouveau je reviendrais te visiter pendant ton sommeil.

_ Attendez je …

_ A bientôt Naruto

Tout disparu et Naruto se réveilla en sursaut au chevet de la bête. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne venait pas de faire qu'un simple rêve.

* * *

A suivre ….


	10. LBLB: Chapitre 9

Hello tout le monde

Je sais je suis en retard d'un jour pour poster ce chapitre, désolé. En tout cas j'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Changement de comportement

Tout disparu et Naruto se réveilla en sursaut au chevet de la bête. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne venait pas de faire qu'un simple rêve.

Il entendit la bête remuer dans son sommeil, il l'a vit s'agiter puis ouvrir lentement les yeux. Elle les cligna plusieurs fois avant d'être enfin habitué à la lumière du jour. Puis se sentent observé, elle tourna la tête vers lui et tomba directement dans deux perles océans, qui la fixait attentivement. Ils se contemplèrent un moment avant que notre blond ne détourne le regard et demande timidement :

_ Avez-vous bien dormit ?

_ Oui, merci, répondit la bête un peu gênée

_ Vos blessures ne vous font pas trop souffrir, continua Naruto, le regard soudain concentré et prêt à intervenir en cas de réponse positive.

_ Non ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit la bête en se redressant dans son lit. Mais bien évidement ces paroles furent contredite par sa petite grimace de douleurs.

Naruto fut aussitôt auprès de lui pour l'aider à s'asseoir correctement. Une fois fait il lui annonça qu'il allait lui changer ses bandages et vérifier ses plaies.

Notre héros prit tout ce dont il avait besoin puis s'assit sur un coin du lit pour s'atteler à sa tâche. Celui-ci se laissa faire jusqu'à ce que Naruto approche le coton imbibé d'alcool de sa première blessure. Elle commença à faire la grimace et au moment ou elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose Naruto l'interrompit :

_ Vous n'allez pas me faire la même scène qu'hier ? Vous êtes un grand garçon n'est-ce pas ? Alors vous n'allez pas râler pendant que je désinfecte votre bras.

Face au regard plein d'avertissement du blond, la bête ravala ses protestations et serra les dents en priant pour que cela passe vite.

A son grand étonnement le changement de ses bandages passa rapidement. Elle pût ensuite déguster un copieux petit déjeuné apporté par ses fidèles serviteurs. Naruto semblait toujours près à intervenir en cas de besoin mais il avait l'air pensif comme si quelque chose le tracassait.

 _Quelques jours plus tard ..._

Les jours qui suivirent son combat contre les loups furent aussi paisible qu'étrange pour la bête. A son grand étonnement son blond se montrait très prévenant et attentionné à son égard. Il ne lui faisait plus aucune crise de colère et le regardait d'un œil nouveau. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas au contraire c'était très reposant de pouvoir discuter avec Naruto sans se crier dessus. Ils apprenaient petit à petit à ce connaître et ce découvraient de plus en plus de point commun.

Cependant le soudain changement d'attitude du blond restait un mystère pour la bête, à moins que se soit sa manière de le remercier pour l'avoir sauver des griffes d'une meute de loup enragé.

Elle se posait encore ces questions alors qu'elle était en pleine balade dans les jardins du palais avec son petit soleil sur patte. Ils marchaient tranquillement entre les allées quand la bête décida de recentré son attention sur l'objet de ses pensées.

Il semblait préoccupé et lui jetait des petits coup d'œil hésitant. Il le vit ouvrir légèrement la bouche puis la refermer aussi sec. Alors il décida d'engager la conversation, il se dit que commençait par un sujet banale ferait l'affaire, il ouvrit donc la bouche et s'entendit dire :

_ Il fait un temps magnifique aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ? Une fois ces paroles prononcés il ferma les yeux brièvement et se maudit de son manque de conversation. Il ne montra évidement rien de son angoisse et de son léger malaise et s'encouragea mentalement « Allez Sasuke, tu peux le faire ! Tu es capable d'avoir des conversations plus riche que sa tout de même. Fait un effort, respire, tu es prêt, on y retourne »

(Note de l'auteur : vous remarquerez que c'est la première fois que j'utilise le prénom Sasuke pour qualifier la bête et parler d'elle. Même si vous deviez avoir compris depuis bien longtemps que notre brun ténébreux est la bête dans cette fic. A partir de maintenant je vais dire « il » est non « elle » pour qualifier la bête).

Naruto de son côté le fixa un instant, lui offrit un sourire doux et se racla la gorge avant de lui répondre.

_ En effet, espérons que cela perdurera dans les prochains jours. Puis il détourna rapidement le regard, laissa passer un petit silence avant de le prendre par surprise en l'interpellant. Puis-je vous poser une question ?

_ Bien sur allez y je vous écoute dit la bête le regard curieux.

_ Ne vous fâchez pas mais je me demandais juste ce qu'il vous était arrivé. Je veux dire vous vivez seul ici avec des animaux qui parlent et qui vous appellent « maître ». Comment est-ce possible ?

Par cette question Naruto espérait que la bête se confirait à lui. En effet depuis la dernière visite d'Itachi ou il lui avait montré une partie de sa vie à lui et à son petit frère. Il avait bien compris que Sasuke était la bête et donc le petit frère d'Itachi. Il se posait encore beaucoup de question et n'avait plus eu de visite surprise dans ses rêves depuis. Il lui semblait donc évident qu'aborder le sujet avec Sasuke était une des meilleures choses à faire mais comment s'y prendre. Il ne voulait ni le froissé, ni le blessé et pour l'instant ils le connaissaient trop peu pour pouvoir prévoir un temps soit peu sa réaction. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se jeter à l'eau en priant dieu pour que tout se passe bien.

A suivre ...

* * *

Voilà, pour l'instant c'est un peu court comme chapitre mais comme le précédent était beaucoup plus long on va dire que sa compense et que le suspense est à son comble. Ce chapitre introduit le prochain, il était nécessaire selon moi et bon avouons le je manquais un peu d'inspiration. Il est loin de me satisfaire et je vais surement le reprendre mais l'idée est là. En tout j'espère qu'il vous aura plût.


	11. LBLB Chapitre 10

Hello tout le monde

Voilà le nouveau chapitre un tout petit peu plus long que le précédent. Je vous préviens il est essentiellement du point de vue de Sasuke et il est assez triste, j'ai failli pleuré en l'écrivant (oui je suis une chochotte). Sinon je ne l'ai pas corrigé, je viens de finir de l'écrire et je n'ai pas eu la force de regarder si il y avait de fautes d'orthographes promis je le ferais un peu plus tard. J'espères que ça vous plaira et vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Réponse à Guest: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je suis contente de voir que la fiction te plaît, à bientôt

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Confession

 __ Ne vous fâchez pas mais je me demandais juste ce qu'il vous était arrivé. Je veux dire vous vivez seul ici avec des animaux qui parlent et qui vous appellent « maître ». Comment est-ce possible ?_

 _Par cette question Naruto espérait que la bête se confirait à lui. En effet depuis la dernière visite d'Itachi ou il lui avait montré une partie de sa vie à lui et à son petit frère. Il avait bien compris que Sasuke était la bête et donc le petit frère d'Itachi. Il se posait encore beaucoup de question et n'avait plus eu de visite surprise dans ses rêves depuis. Il lui semblait donc évident qu'aborder le sujet avec Sasuke était une des meilleures choses à faire mais comment s'y prendre. Il ne voulait ni le froissé, ni le blessé et pour l'instant ils le connaissaient trop peu pour pouvoir prévoir un temps soit peu sa réaction. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se jeter à l'eau en priant dieu pour que tout se passe bien._

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question. Que pouvait il bien répondre à cela ? « J'ai été un prince odieux et arrogant pendant quelque temps, alors pour me punir une sorcière m'a jeté un sort. Trois fois rien en somme. » Non, décidément il ne pouvait pas dire ça au blondinet. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui mentir, sinon le peu de confiance et d'attention qu'il lui accordait serait réduit à néants.

Pendant qu'il se torturait l'esprit le regard dans le vague, Naruto continuait à le fixé en attendant patiemment sa réponse. Il commençait d'ailleurs à se dire qu'il n'avait peut-être pas bien fait de poser la question. De toute évidence, il semblait très clair que la bête n'avait pas envie d'aborder le sujet et un silence embarrassé commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

Le prince regarda furtivement son invité embarrassé avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de se lancer :

_ Ce n'est pas une histoire qu'il me plaît de compter mais puisque vous me le demandez je vais vous en parler. Du moins je vais vous en confier une partie, je ne vous promets pas de tout vous raconter car certains détails me semblent inappropriée. Ce n'est pas non plus une histoire très joyeuse qu'est la mienne. Il y a bien longtemps maintenant, que je suis devenu une bête immonde et monstrueuse …

Naruto lui coupa soudain la parole :

_Ne dite pas ça ! Vous m'avez sauvé d'une meute de loup vous n'êtes pas si horrible que vous le décrivez.

Sasuke sourit tristement et poursuivit d'un ton calme :

_Vous ne savez rien de ce qu'il m'est arrivé et de ce que j'ai pu faire pour obtenir cette apparence. J'étais une personne odieuse et monstrueuse bien avant de revêtir cette forme. Je suis simplement devenu aussi laid à l'extérieur que je l'étais à l'intérieur, j'en prend conscience à présent.

Notre blond ne rajouta rien, il était décidé à écouter attentivement ce que son prince avait à lui dire et il le laissa ce confier. Même si il n'était pas totalement d'accord avec cette manière qu'il avait de se dénigrer.

Sasuke quand à lui continuait de marcher dans le jardin au côté de notre héros, le regard perdu dans la contemplation de l'étendu verdoyante qui se déployait devant eux, les souvenirs remontant doucement à la surface. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas repensé à son ancienne vie. Jusqu'à présent il avait pensé qu'il ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé qu'il fallait mieux avancer. Les morts n'allaient pas revenir à la vie et y songer ne faisait qu'accentuer la douleur au fond de son cœur. Mais maintenant, il ne savait pour quel raison il ressentait le besoin de se confier, se confier à ce jeune homme qui depuis son arrivé dans son château ne faisait que bousculer son quotidien morose et réchauffer son cœur refroidit depuis des années. Il n'avait pas éprouvé ce genre de sentiment depuis bien longtemps alors il continua son récit en se promettant d'être le plus honnête possible. Après tout il ne voyait que de la sollicitude dans le regard azuré de son vis à vis et aucune animosité ou reproche.

_ Il y a de cela quelques années j'étais encore considéré comme un prince. Mes parents était les souverains du royaume de Konoha, ils dirigeaient le pays avec bienveillance. Ma famille prospérait sur ces terres depuis de nombreuses années, nous faisions du commerce avec les pays voisins et nos alliances étaient solides. Notre peuple était fort et heureux. Ma famille était épanouie et à l'abri du besoin. Nous étions en paix avec tout les pays voisins sauf avec le pays du Son qui depuis quelque temps nous posait problème. Je ne m'en préoccupais gère, tout comme mon frère aîné et mon père. Après tout qui eut cru qu'ils oseraient nous attaquer en pleine nuit.

Sasuke poussa un soupir et ferma brièvement les yeux revoyant les images de cette terrible nuit défiler à travers ses yeux clos. Il finit par reprendre son récit d'une voie chargé d'émotion.

_ Cette nuit là, la garde n'a rien pu faire, des assassins du pays du Son sont silencieusement entrés dans notre palais et ils ont semé la mort sur leur passage. Ils ont d'abord assassiné mes parents pendant leurs sommeils. Mon père n'a même pas eu le temps de dégainer l'épée qu'il gardait toujours à porté de main. Elle ne lui servait plus depuis des années mais c'était une vieille habitude qu'il avait gardé de sa jeunesse.

Après avoir visité la chambre de mes parents c'est dans celle de mon frère qu'ils ont continué leurs macabres besognes. Mais malheureusement pour eux et heureusement pour mon aîné, ce dernier était un combattant aguerri de 21 ans. Il les avait entendu entrer et s'est défendu du mieux qu'il a pu avant de sonner l'alerte. En entendant le son, je me suis éveillé en sursaut et me suis précipité vers la chambre de mon grand frère. J'aurai pu reconnaître entre mille ce son, c'était bien son cors d'alerte. J'ai rapidement saisit mon épée pour me défendre et ai couru dans les couloirs du palais à en perdre halène. La garde m'avait rejoint depuis bien longtemps et essayé de me suivre du mieux qu'elle pouvait quand j'ai enfin atteint la porte de sa chambre.

Quand je suis entré j'ai vu avec horreur un des hommes qui attaquait mon frère lui planter un couteau dans l'abdomen. J'ai vu son visage se déformer sous le coup de la douleurs et son corps s'effondrer au sol. Je n'ai pu que me précipiter vers lui en criant son nom, faisant fit du danger que représentait les hommes fasse à moi. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance que les gardes qui me suivait entre à ce moment, sans hésiter ils éliminèrent la menace. De mon côté je pris mon frère dans mes bras tremblant et le suppliait de ne pas me laisser. Je me doutais bien que s'ils étaient parvenu à la chambre de mon aîné, c'est qu'ils avaient précédemment visité celle de mes parents.

Itachi me parlait mais je n'entendais qu'à moitié ce qu'il me disait, je m'époumonais après les gardes, leur ordonnant d'aller chercher un médecin. Mais je voyais la vie s'échapper petit à petit de son regard, la résignation s'affichait sur son visage et c'est dernière parole me demandèrent d'être fort pour pouvoir diriger le royaume au mieux. Je hochais la tête avec difficulté, ne croyant pas un seul instant à sa mort prochaine. Les médecins allaient arriver, ils allaient le soigner et se serait mon frère le nouveau souverain. Mais son regard était de plus en plus vide, il me dit qu'il m'aimait puis son corps se refroidit petit à petit entre mes bras. Les gardes me parlaient mais je n'entendais rien, je refusais d'y croire, ils étaient tous partit, ils m'avaient laissé seul avec toute ces responsabilité dont je n'aurais jamais dû hérité.

Je suis resté un long moment à pleuré sur le corps sans vie de mon frère, le cœur déchiré en deux, un énorme trous béant s'ouvrant dans ma poitrine. Un vide et une solitude immense envahit mon corps tout entier, j'étais terrassé par la douleur que je ressentais et pourtant je ne souffrais d'aucune blessure.

Mon intendant Shikamaru me força à lâcher le corps sans vie sous moi et me conduit dans mes appartements. Il me dit que je serais bientôt couronné et qu'il fallait que je me reprenne. Cette nuit fatidique, il m'autorisa à m'épancher sur mon sort et la terrible perte que j'avais subit, avant de devenir le nouveau roi de Konoha et de faire face à mes nouvelles responsabilités. A présent je devais me montrer fort et ne plus laisser apparaître aucune faiblesse. Alors après avoir pleuré toute la nuit jusqu'à ne plus avoir assez de larme pour exprimer ma souffrance, j'essuyais mes joues encore trempées, me relevais, m'habillais et avançais vers mon nouveau destin.

Je me santais vide, vide de toute émotions sauf ce continuel trous dans ma poitrine, je fus couronné le lendemain, le pays ne pouvais pas rester sans roi trop longtemps. Je fis des recherches et découvris les coupables de l'assassinat de tout ma famille. Il s'avéra que le pays du Son en était les responsable direct alors fou de rage j'entrepris d'éliminer toute personne associé à ce maudit pays, qui à cause de sa soif de pouvoir m'avais volé tout les être auquel je tenais.

Je pensais que me venger m'aiderais à surmonter ma peine mais se fut tout le contraire, le trous dans ma poitrine était toujours présent et toujours aussi douloureux. Alors je décidais de me noyer dans les soirées mondaines, j'étais toujours plus malheureux et toujours plus odieux avec toute les personnes que je côtoyais. J'étais le roi personne ne pouvais me contredire et je profitais de tout les privilèges qui était dû à mon rang. Je faisais n'importe quoi, je le reconnais à présent mais on ne sait jamais ce que la souffrance peut faire faire à un homme.

La bête fit une petite pause dans son récit et observa son invité, il le regardait sans le juger attendant patiemment la suite. Cela donna la force à Sasuke de continuer de se confier, il fit face à l'horizon et poursuivit d'une voie hésitante

_ Cette attitude détestable dura un peu plus d'un an avant qu'un soir lors d'une de mes innombrable soirée mondaine, une vieille femme vient frapper à ma porte. Dehors la tempête faisait rage et cette pauvre dame voulait simplement un abri ou passer la nuit. En échange de mon hospitalité elle voulu m'offrir une magnifique rose rouge.

Naruto l'interrompit soudainement pour lui poser une question :

_ Est-ce la rose que j'ai vu dans vos appartements ?

La bête sourit tristement est lui répondit avant de reprendre son histoire ou il l'avait arrêté.

_ Oui c'est bien la rose que tu as vu dans mes appartements que ma offert cette vieille dame. Mais arrogant comme je l'étais, je lui ai ris au nez quand elle voulu me l'a donner et je l'a rabrouais sèchement. Soudain devant mes yeux ébahis la vieille femme qui se tenait devant moi se mit en colère. Son corps se transforma et laissa apparaître une sorcière, qui décida de me punir pour l'avoir traité aussi méchamment.

Trop surpris par cette transformation et par les menace proféré par la veille, je ne cherché même pas à m'enfuir. Sous les yeux de mes convives, je fus entouré d'une vive lumière, on entendit mon corps craquer puis se déformer et je fus transformé en une bête monstrueuse avec des cornes, des pattes immenses, des griffes acérées et une longue fourrure noir. La seul chose qui ne changea pas chez moi se fût la couleur de mes yeux. Elle transforma également tout mes serviteurs en animaux, pour qu'ils puissent rester à mon service.

Alors que j'étais à terre mortifié par ce que je venais de subir, elle ramassa la rose que j'avais jeté précédemment et s'adressa une dernière fois à moi. Elle me dit « Petit roi, vois tu cette rose, elle est magique. Le jour ou son dernier pétale tombera tu perdras ton humanité et toi et tes serviteurs resterez une bête et des animaux à jamais ». Ensuite elle s'en fut dans un grand jet de lumière et je ne l'a revis plus jamais.

Sasuke s'arrêta dans sa marche fit face à son invité et entreprit de terminer son histoire.

_ Depuis cette nuit je suis une bête hideuse, reclus dans mon palais en ruine et de plus en plus souvent gagné par son instinct animal. Shikamaru et les autres continu de m'appeler « maître » et de me traiter comme un souverain mais je n'en ai plus rien. A présent je ressemble plus à une bête blessé par la perte des êtres chères à son cœur.

Maintenant le brun fixait le blond et acheva son récit en lui confiant que le décès de ses proches lui pesait toujours autant et qu'il avait encore beaucoup de mal à faire son deuil. Tout en disant ça une larme unique roula le long de sa joue poilu.

Larme que Naruto s'empressa d'essuyer de son pouce, puis sans rien dire de plus il le serra dans ses bras. Essayant de faire passer dans cette simple étreinte tout les sentiments qu'il ressentait. Le récit plein de douleur de son hôte l'avais émue aux larmes et il n'avait qu'une envie c'était effacer cette peine et le réconforter.

Ils restèrent un moment dans le jardin partageant une accolade chaleureuse avant que notre héros ne s'écarte et ne reprenne la parole.

_ Tout est fini maintenant, vous n'êtes plus seul, vous n'êtes plus la même personne j'en suis persuadé. Une personne odieuse et arrogante n'aurai pas chercher à me sauver face à cette meute de loup affamé. Ne vous torturez plus l'esprit avec cette vieille histoire, c'est du passé vous avez changé et je vous promets que nous allons trouver une solution pour que vous retrouviez votre apparence.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, il se contenta de sourire à son invité et de sentir son cœur se réchauffer à l'entente des paroles qu'il prononça. Il prit sa main dans la sienne toute griffu et l'entraîna à travers les allées pour finir leur balade.

A suivre ...

* * *

On approche de la fin là? je me demande toujours si je vais faire un lemon ou pas, c'est une grande question sans réponse pour l'instant.

Prochain chapitre, dimanche 18 mars


	12. LBLB Chapitre 11

Hello tous le monde !

Voila le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Par contre je n'étais pas du tout inspiré pour le titre du chapitre alors si quelqu'un à une idée, je suis preneuse.

* * *

Réponse à Guest: Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. N'hésite pas à me dire si celui-ci te plaît également ;) A bientôt

Je voudrais faire un merci spécial à Segadora qui commente tout les chapitres depuis le début de la fiction, alors merci beaucoup Segadora pour tout tes commentaires et tout tes encouragements, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents. A bientôt

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

 _Ils restèrent un moment dans le jardin partageant une accolade chaleureuse avant que notre héros ne s'écarte et ne reprenne la parole._

 __ Tout est fini maintenant, vous n'êtes plus seul, vous n'êtes plus la même personne j'en suis persuadé. Une personne odieuse et arrogante n'aurai pas chercher à me sauver face à cette meute de loup affamé. Ne vous torturez plus l'esprit avec cette vieille histoire, c'est du passé vous avez changé et je vous promets que nous allons trouver une solution pour que vous retrouviez votre apparence._

 _Sasuke ne répondit pas, il se contenta de sourire à son invité et de sentir son cœur se réchauffer à l'entente des paroles qu'il prononça. Il prit sa main dans la sienne toute griffu et l'entraîna à travers les allées pour finir leur balade._

Après s'être confier à son hôte le prince prit une décision, il allait faire des efforts pour le séduire, le combler et lui ravir son cœur. Il allait l'aimer et le chérir comme il le méritait pas seulement pour briser sa malédiction mais surtout parce qu'il sentait son propre cœur battre de plus en plus fort à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui. Il attendit un petit moment tout en regardant silencieusement leur deux mains entrelacées, avant de reprendre la parole et de déclarer :

_ Je voudrais mieux vous connaître, je voudrais connaître votre vie, je voudrais savoir qu'elles sont vos centres d'intérêts, vos passions ? Qu'elles sont vos désirs ? Quel métier exercez vous ? Je voudrais que notre relation s'améliore et que nous repartions sur de bonne base. Il est vrai que je me suis mal comporté avec vous à notre rencontre, mais à présent je suis prêt à vous offrir une place dans ma vie.

Naruto le fixa pendant un moment, la déclaration de son prince le touchait énormément, son cœur commençait à s'emballer et son ventre à se tordre de joie. Il lui répondit la voie légèrement tremblante :

« Je .. Je travail avec mon père et mes frères ». Il prit un peu plus d'assurance et poursuivit :

_ Ma famille possède depuis plusieurs générations une entreprise de transport de marchandises. Pendant plusieurs siècles mes ancêtres on fait du commerce dans tout le pays mais depuis de grande avancé on était faite et on révolutionné les transports de marchandise. Mon grand père à dans sa jeunesse décidé qu'il fallait nous diversifier et exporter nos marchandises à l'étranger. Il a donc fait construire un premier bateau le Shukaku, qu'il a envoyé vers le royaume de l'Eau. Si cette traversé était une réussite son père avait décidé de le laisser gérer cette nouvelle extension de l'entreprise. Cette expédition entre le royaume du Feu et celui de l'Eau était très attendu et très critiqué mais mon grand père était sur de sa réussite.

_ Alors qu'est-il devenu ? A-t-il réussi la traversé entre les deux royaumes ?

Naruto sourit à son homologue et poursuivit calmement :

_ Oui il a réussi son expédition. Il est rentré les cales remplient de trésor venant du royaume de l'Eau et les a revendu sur tout les marchés du royaume du Feu. Suite à ça l'entreprise familiale est devenu encore plus populaire et renommé qu'avant. Tout les gros contrat de transport du pays nous on était confié et mon grand père fût obligé de construire deux autres bateaux, le Matatabi et le Isobu, dans le but de répondre aux demandes de plus en plus nombreuses de nos clients. Au bout de quelques années, il fit construire une firme de transport dans le royaume de l'Eau pour que l'exportation et l'importation de marchandise soit simplifié. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui nous pouvons transporter tout type de marchandise du royaume du Feu à celui de l'Eau mais exclusivement à la demande de certains clients qui sont prêt à y mettre le prix. Sinon nous exportons exclusivement les marchandises que nous produisons ...

Sasuke interrompit son invité et s'exclama très surprit :

_ Vous fabriquez les marchandises que vous exportez vers le royaume de l'Eau ? Je suis très impressionné, la plupart des entreprises de transport ce contente d'acheter quelque chose dans un coin du pays et de le revendre à l'autre bout du pays.

Notre blond rit de bon cœur avant de s'expliquer :

_ Nous ne fabriquons pas vraiment ce que nous vendons, je dirais plutôt que nous les cultivons et que nous les récoltons.

_ Vous vendez des fruits et légumes alors ?

Naruto rit à nouveau face au questionnement du prince, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de comprendre quel type de marchandise ils exportaient. Il allait donc devoir lui expliquer.

_ Non vous n'y êtes pas du tout nous cultivons des épices de toute sorte et à travers tout le royaume du Feu et le royaume de l'Eau.

La bête ouvrit de grand yeux surprit, ce n'est pas une petite entreprise de commerce ça, c'est tout un empire construit autour du transport de marchandise entre deux royaumes. Le blond lui expliquait qu'il ne transportaient pas que ça alors il se re concentra sur la conversation.

_ Notre entreprise c'est beaucoup agrandit depuis 15 ans à présent nous possédons 6 bateaux de plus qu'avant et ils sont tous destiné au transport de marchandise. Il y a le Son Gokû, le Kokuô, le Saiken, le Chômei, le Gyûki et le Kurama. Qui est mon préféré, c'est lui qui transporte la marchandise dont je suis responsable.

_ Vous êtes responsable d'une branche complète de l'entreprise familiale ?

Naruto rosie légèrement et continua :

_Je ne dirais pas ça. Je m'occupe juste de la production et d'une partie de la transformation de toute les herbes médicinales de l'entreprise. Je gère aussi tout ce qui est exportation des herbes vers le royaume de l'Eau. C'est une énorme charge de travail et je ne suis pas seul pour l'effectuer, mon amie Sakura m'aide beaucoup dans cette tâche.

Sasuke était vraiment impressionné par la charge de travail dont Naruto devait s'occuper au quotidien, il avait l'air d'un jeune homme libre et insouciant au première abord mais quand on prenait le temps de le connaître un peu, on se rend vite compte que c'est une personne mature, qui à la tête sur les épaules et le sens des responsabilités. Et ça sa plaisait beaucoup à notre prince charmant, il aimait beaucoup ce côté travailleur que son invité lui dévoilait. Mais si il se souvenait bien Naruto avait parlé de son père et de ses frères qui travail également avec lui.

_ Vous m'avez dit que vous travaillez également avec vos frères et votre père. Quel son leur fonction au seins de l'entreprise familiale ?

Le blond ferma brièvement les yeux et soupira. Il hésitait à répondre il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aborder le sujet de ses frères. Mais la bête avait été honnête avec lui sur son histoire alors il se devait d'en faire de même. Il prit une grande inspiration et consentit à répondre.

_ Mon père se fait vieux à présent alors en théorie il se contente de superviser l'importation et l'exportation des marchandises. Mais en pratique il gère toujours la production de tout nos épices et leur transport du royaume du Feu au royaume de l'Eau. Il gère aussi la nouvelle branche qu'un de mes frères à voulu créer et dont il s'est lassé au bout de quelques mois.

_ De quel branche parlait vous ?

_ Mon frère à voulu se lancer dans l'import export de bête. En soit ce n'était pas une trop mauvaise idée mais il n'a pas tenu bien longtemps sous la charge de travail et à tout abandonné. Laissant au passage le soin à mon père de rattraper ses bêtises. Nous ne pouvions pas simplement fermer cette branche de l'entreprise nous avions des contrats à honorer alors mon père à dû se débrouiller comme il a pût pour répondre à la nouvelle demande de nos clients.

Naruto s'arrêta un instant dans son histoire pour réfléchir à la suite de ce qu'il allait dire. Le prince profita de ce silence pour lui poser une nouvelle question.

_ Comment cela s'est il terminé ? Votre père à pût honorer les contrats pour lesquels votre frères c'était engagé ?

_ Oui, mon père a rattrapé le coup, mais il ne fait plus confiance à mes frères aînés pour ce qui est la direction et la gestion de l'entreprise. Il souhaite que se soit moi, le cadet de la fratrie, qui reprenne la direction de l'entreprise quand il prendra sa retraite.

_ Je ne connaît rien à la gestion d'entreprise, mais de ce que vous m'en dites, il me semble que vous avez largement fait vos preuves pour diriger l'affaire familiale. Vous en avez les capacités et son choix me semble être le plus judicieux.

L'invité du prince soupira et afficha un aire triste, repenser à tout sa ne lui plaisait guère mais il consentit tout de même à exposer son pont de vu à son hôte.

_ La question n'est pas d'avoir les capacités nécessaires à la gestion de l'entreprise ou pas. Mon père ne s'est pas demandé si j'avais envie de reprendre l'affaire familiale ou pas. Il a décidé tout seul de mon avenir, alors que moi tout ce qui m'intéresse vraiment c'est la botanique, les plantes médicinales et la nature en générale. Je ne veut pas de toute ces responsabilités, le poste que j'occupe au sein de l'entreprise me suffit amplement. Tout ce que cette décision à provoqué c'est la jalousie de mes frères, qui à présent essaient de saboter mon travail par tout les moyens possible et imaginable.

Sasuke était trop surprit par cette révélation pour répondre. Il ne comprenait pas comment des frères pouvaient se jalouser à se point et même essayer de provoquer la ruine de l'un d'entre eux. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de relation avec Itachi, ils s'étaient toujours entraidé et protégé mutuellement. Ce que lui racontait le blond réveillait son instinct e protection et lui donnait envie de botter le cul des frères de son bien aimé et de le protéger par tout les moyens. Mais il ne pût qu'écouter la suite de son récit.

_ Le jour de notre rencontre je venais de quitter mon foyer après une énième crasse de mes frères, j'avais décidé d'aller me balader en forêt pour évacuer la pression et la peine que je ressentais. Mais je me suis perdu et j'ai été surpris par la tempête. A présent je suis sur que mes frères doivent tout faire pour me discréditer aux yeux de mon père. Ils doivent faire passer mon absence pour un manque d'investissement dans l'entreprise.

Naruto soupira un grand coup et ajouta :

_ Ils ne se soucient même pas de la santé de notre père alors qu'il se fait vraiment vieux. J'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose pendant mon absence.

Notre blond ce tût il avait vraiment un mine inquiète et triste. Sasuke comprit qu'il se souciait vraiment de la santé de son père et qu'il avait l'air de beaucoup lui manquer.

Son cœur saignait de voir son invité dans cet état et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Il ne pouvait pas intervenir dans les affaires familiales du blond, ni s'en prendre à ces frères, Naruto ne voudrait jamais qu'il leur fasse du mal. Il ne voyait qu'une solution mais elle ne l'enchantait vraiment pas. Allait-il avoir le courage de le faire ? Il n'en était pas sur, il ne le voulait pas et pourtant ... Il décida que se n'était pas le moment de trop réfléchir, c'était le moment de faire preuve de spontanéité et de cœur. Alors il prit une grande inspiration et prit sa décision. Il se tourna vers la personne qui était à présent son cœur et lui dit …

A suivre …

* * *

Je crois que c'est très méchant de couper là ... Mais je n'ai aucun regret. La suite arrivera normalement dans deux semaines le dimanche 8 avril. Mais je ne vous cache pas que cette date risque d'être repoussé pour des raisons personnels. Voilà voilà a bientôt


	13. LBLB Chapitre 12

Hello tout le monde

Je sais j'ai du retard pour ce chapitre, en réalité je viens juste de le terminer et je vous avoue que je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite, attendez vous à des modifications.

* * *

Réponse à Guest: Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente de voir que l'histoire continu à te plaire.

Pour les autres personnes qui ont commenté, promit je vous répondrez très rapidement en privé ;)

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

 _Son cœur saignait de voir son invité dans cet état et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Il ne pouvait pas intervenir dans les affaires familiale du blond, ni s'en prendre à ces frères, Naruto ne voudrait jamais qu'il leur fasse du mal. Il ne voyait qu'une solution mais elle ne l'enchantait vraiment pas. Allait-il avoir le courage de le faire ? Il n'en était pas sur, il ne le voulait pas et pourtant ... Il décida que se n'était pas le moment de trop réfléchir, c'était le moment de faire preuve de spontanéité et de cœur. Alors il prit une grande inspiration et prit sa décision. Il se tourna vers la personne qui était à présent son cœur et lui dit …_

_ Je vois que la santé de votre père vous tient vraiment à cœur et au vue de ce que vous me racontez, je ne peut pas vous retenir une minute de plus ici, alors je vous autorise à repartir auprès de votre famille. Néanmoins je voudrais que vous me promettiez quelque chose … Je voudrais qu'une fois que vous aurez réglé vos problèmes familiaux, vous reveniez me rendre visite mais cette fois en tant qu'ami.

Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto pour voir sa réaction, et il le trouva les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouvert sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Son invité était vraiment surpris que le prince l'autorise à repartir même si ces derniers jours, il ne c'était pas particulièrement sentit prisonnier de la bête. Au contraire il se sentait particulièrement bien à ses cotés et il avait même développé une certaine affection pour ce jeune homme que la vie n'avait pas épargné jusqu'à présent. Il se surprenait même à vouloir contribuer à son bonheur. Mais comme il l'avait dit précédemment le sort de sa famille et plus particulièrement de son père, le préoccupait énormément. Même si cela lui déchirait le cœur, il allait devoir quitter son prince pour quelque temps.

Après un long silence Naruto hocha calmement la tête et reprit la parole :

_ Merci … Merci de me rendre ma liberté et de me laisser retourner auprès de ma famille. Mais avant que je parte je voudrais que vous sachiez que les derniers jours que j'ai passé en votre compagnie étaient les plus agréables que j'ai passé depuis ces dernières années. Je vous promets de venir vous rendre visite à nouveaux et cette fois pour bien plus longtemps.

Notre héro fit une petite pause avant d'annoncer :

_ Et bien je vais y aller, je voudrais arriver là bas avant que la nuit soit tombé. Et puis on ne sait jamais je pourrais me perdre à nouveau.

Le blond recommença à avancer et à se diriger vers le palais pour récupérer son cheval et les quelques affaires qu'il avait en arrivant ici.

Sasuke saisit par l'émotion du moment et peiné de voir son bien aimé partir ainsi ne pût s'empêcher de le retenir par le poignet, de le retourner vivement et de le serrer maladroitement dans ses bras. Naruto trop surprit par le geste ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis il enroula à son tour ses bras autour du prince. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça avant que le blond ne relève la tête vers son prince et que ce dernier ce penche doucement vers son invité pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur son front. (Vous avez tous crut qu'ils allaient s'embrasser ? Moi aussi j'y ai cru pendant 30 secondes et puis j'ai décidé d'être sadique).

La bête finit par relâcher Naruto et lui dire :

_ Avant que vous partiez, je voudrais vous donner quelque chose. Venez avec moi.

Il saisit sa main et l'entraîna dans le palais jusqu'à ses appartements ou il finit par le lâcher pour attraper quelque chose dans un des tiroirs d'une des seul commode encore debout. Il en sortit un bout de parchemin roulé, qu'il déplia sur une table avant d'inviter notre héros a y jeter un coup d'œil.

Tout d'abord il ne vit rien qu'un bout de parchemin vieilli par le temps et il se dit que la bête devait se moquer de lui. Alors il lui fit remarquer :

_ Je ne vois rien qu'un parchemin.

Sasuke lui sourit discrètement avant de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait sous les yeux :

_ Ce que vous avez sous les yeux n'est pas qu'un simple bout de parchemin, c'est bien plus que ça. C'est une formidable carte du monde, de l'espace et du reflet de nos pensées les plus profondes, ce parchemin peut vous montrer tout ce que vous voulez. Il suffit juste de penser très fort à la chose que vous voulez voir et de prononcer la formule d'invocation et de lui demander de vous montrer ce que vous voulez voir.

Naruto se mit à regarder le parchemin avec plus d'attention et finit par demander :

_ Je peux lui demander de me montrer mon père alors.

_ Oui bien sur, vous devez prononcer ces mots « Parchemin sacré par ta magie montre moi ce que je désire voir, montre moi le père de mon invité ».

Et là sous les yeux ébahis du blond le portrait de son père s'afficha, il avait des poches violacés sous les yeux, ses cheveux si rayonnant il y a quelque temps n'était plus qu'un tas de paille ternes à présent. Il avait l'air épuisé et vraiment abattu. Il était assis derrière son bureau, qui était rempli de dossier et de papier à remplir. Face à lui se tenait ses quatres fils aînés qui le sommaient d'interrompre les recherches pour retrouver leur cadet. D'après eux c'était inutile de le chercher il avait sûrement fugué pour éviter de travailler et à l'heure actuel soit il était déjà loin soit il était déjà mort. Ils expliquaient à leur père qu'il ne servait donc à rien de continuer à remuer ciel et terre pour retrouver cet ingrat qui les avaient abandonné. Il lui demandaient de se remettre au travail le plus tôt possible et d'arrêter de gaspiller de l'argent en recherche inutile.

L'échange avait l'air très violent et le ton employé par les frères de Naruto était de plus en plus emporté et menacent. Ce dernier était particulièrement choqué par le comportement de ses soit disant « frères », il n'avait qu'une envie retourner auprès de son père qui était seul pour se défendre contre ces vautours.

Il se tourna vivement vers son prince le visage dévasté par l'angoisse et la crainte :

_ Je dois rentrer au plus vite chez moi, mes frères vont détruire mon père à force de le solliciter à tout va. Mon absence n'a que trop duré, je dois partir immédiatement.

Sasuke hocha la tête et lui tendit la carte en ajoutant :

_ Une fois prêt demandait au parchemin de vous montrer le chemin du retour jusqu'à chez vous. Il vous indiquera la route la plus rapide et la plus sur. Il détourna un instant le regard avant d'ajouter d'une petite voie. Quand vous aurez réglé toute vos affaires et si vous tenez toujours à me revoir vous n'aurez qu'à demander au parchemin de me retrouver, il vous indiquera tout de suite ou je me trouve.

Naruto lui sourit tendrement et murmura un timide « Merci », avant de tourner les talons et de courir à son cheval. Les serviteurs du château le virent passer en courant. Shikamaru lui demanda bien des explications mais il l'ignora.

Il monta en selle le plus rapidement possible après avoir demandé son chemin au parchemin et partit du palais au galop.

Sasuke le regarda partir du haut de la plus haute tour du palais, son cœur saignait mais il ne pouvait pas le retenir. Il comprenait parfaitement que celui qui était devenu son cœur, avait des obligations tout comme lui à une époque et que la famille passait avant tout.

Shikamaru et Iruka le rejoignirent en haut de la tour complètement essoufflé et affichant des mines remplies d'incompréhensions. Shikamaru fût le premier à prendre la parole :

_ Pourquoi le laissez vous partir ?! Il est notre salue à tous.

Le prince poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de répondre à son valet.

_ Je le sait très bien Shikamaru mais je ne pouvais pas le retenir plus longtemps, il a des devoirs et des obligations envers sa famille. Je ne pouvais pas égoïstement continuer à le retenir ici.

_ Mais je croyais que vous teniez à lui poursuivit Iruka.

Sasuke sourit tristement avant de s'expliquer :

_ C'est bien par ce que je l'aime que je le laisse partir. Je comprends ses désirs et je ne peux m'opposer à lui si cela n'implique pas son bonheur. Je préfère qu'il soit heureux même si cela veut dire qu'il sera loin de moi. Je l'aime et c'est pour cela que son bonheur est plus important que le miens. Il reviendra j'en suis persuadé et j'attendrais son retour avec impatiente.

Ses serviteurs restèrent silencieux, stupéfait que leur prince fasse preuve d'autant de maturité et de bonté. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient entendu prononcer un tel discours. Ils commençaient à entrapercevoir le jeune homme qu'il était avant de tout perdre et cela leur faisait énormément plaisir, mais il y avait un point noir dans l'équation. Un point que Shikamaru se sentit obligé de rappeler à son maître.

_ Maître Sasuke vous savez très bien qu'il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps. Le dernier pétale de la rose magique tombera bientôt.

_ Je sais Shikamaru, j'espère seulement que mon bien aimé sera de retour avant.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration, chacun prenant conscience des conséquences de cette décision. Chacun priants silencieusement pour que le jeune homme qui avait ravit le cœur du maître des lieux revienne vite. Leur avenir à tous en dépendait.

A suivre …

* * *

On approche de la fin de l'histoire, je compte faire encore 2 ou 3 chapitres avec un lemon à la fin, j'avertirai pour ceux qui n'aime pas trop ça. Prochain chapitre dimanche 15 avril avec surement quelque jours de retard.


	14. LBLB Chapitre 13

Hello tout le monde

Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour telle la teame rocket (blague de qualité, bonjour). Bref désolé pour la longue très très longue absence. Sachez que je n'ai pas abandonné cette fiction mais que je n'ai tout simplement plus le temps d'écrire. Pour la petite histoire, je suis en dernière année de formation et c'est la dernière ligne droite avant d'obtenir mon diplôme mais surtout l'année la plus chargé (pleure en silence). Donc vous m'excuserez mais je ne pense pas re poster de chapitre tout de suite. Voilà voilà. Sinon je pense qu'il y aura d'immonde faute dans ce chapitre parce que je viens juste de le terminer et que je voulais absolument le poster. Se sera tout pour la petite note chiante.

Mais je tiens tout de même à remercier encore Segadora pour commenter chaque chapitre et m'avoir envoyé des petits messages de soutient et pour savoir si j'allais à nouveau poster quelques choses. Ce chapitre je te le dédie, c'est tes messages qui m'ont re motivé à écrire. Alors un grand merci à toi Segadora

Voilà je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, à bientôt

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

 _Un long silence suivit cette déclaration, chacun prenant conscience des conséquences de cette décision. Chacun priants silencieusement pour que le jeune homme qui avait ravit le cœur du maître des lieux revienne vite. Leur avenir à tous en dépendait._

Après avoir passé les grilles du palais, Naruto galopa à toute allure dans la forêt en prenant bien garde à suivre la route que lui indiquait le parchemin offert par son prince. Il avait douloureusement mal au cœur en pensant à ce dernier, une réel affection était né entre eux ces derniers jours et le quitter était une des choses les plus difficiles qu'il ait dû faire depuis longtemps. Mais il c'était promis qu'il le reverrait, qu'il retournerait auprès de lui peut être pas pour toujours mais qui c'est ce que l'avenir pouvait lui réserver.

Après tout, il ne se leurrait pas le prince lui plaisait et de toute évidence l'attirance était réciproque. Notre blond était au clair avec sa sexualité depuis bien longtemps et il n'avait pas perdu de temps pour mettre au courant son père et ses frères. Si le premier l'avait plutôt bien accepté après un petit temps d'adaptation les seconds en avaient profité pour le rabaisser encore plus qu'avant et l'insulter dès que leur père avait le dos tourné. Heureusement que sa meilleure amie Sakura était là pour le soutenir et l'épauler.

Il soupira et secoua la tête il se perdait en pensées inutiles, ce n'étais pas le moment de penser à ses sentiments pour Sasuke. Il devait d'abord faire fasse à sa famille et surtout à ses ignobles frères. Ensuite et seulement après ça il pourrait retourner auprès du prince et peut être pourquoi pas l'aimer et avoir une relation avec lui (Mdr rêve toujours je n'en ai pas fini de vous faire languir vous deux).

Soudain le chemin ce dégagea devant lui et la lumière du soleil couchant l'ébloui un instant. Il était en train de sortir de la forêt, une grande pleine s'étendait à perte de vue devant lui. Il regarda rapidement la carte pour vérifier qu'il prenait la bonne direction. Ceci étant fait, il fit accélérer son cheval, il ne lui restait qu'une heure de voyage à tout casser et il voulait arriver le plus vite possible.

* * *

Notre blond arriva chez lui à la nuit tombé, il laissa son cheval au palefrenier étonné de le voir rentré après plusieurs jours d'absences. Et ne perdit pas de temps avant de faire irruption dans la grande demeure familiale. Tout était calme quand il arriva dans le grand hale, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une façade, il s'entait l'atmosphère lourde qui régnait dans cette maison autrefois pleine de rire et de joie.

Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de marcher, il se dirigea aussitôt vers le grand escaliers en bois qui menait aux étages supérieurs. Il ne s'arrêta toujours pas quand il croisa quelques domestique surpris de le voir, ni même quand il aperçu sa vieille nourrice Tsunade, au détour d'un couloir. Il l'ignora même complètement, ce qui lui vaudrait sûrement de vifs reproches bien plus tard. Il ne s'arrêta pas non plus quand il vit ses imbéciles de frères en train de conspirer contre leur propre père et ceux devant la porte de sa chambre. Non, il ne s'arrêta qu'après avoir ouvert à la volet les portes des appartements privées de son père, et après si être engouffré. Il referma ensuite calmement les battants des portes derrière lui et se tourna vers son géniteur.

Il le vit les yeux grands ouverts avec un air effaré peint sur son vissage. Naruto s'avança alors vers lui, dans l'intention de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire qu'il était bien rentré. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de le faire, que son père s'était déjà levé et l'étouffait dans une étreinte paternel. Il ne put résister bien longtemps et a son tour il étouffa son père entre ses bras. Narto inspira à fond et sentit à nouveau cette odeur d'épice, de vieux papier et d'encre qui caractérisait bien Minato. Il finit par sentir de petites gouttes d'eau couler contre son épaules et son coup. Puis il vit le corps de son père être animé de soubressaut de plus en plus fort. Cela lui brisa un peu plus le cœur et il le serra plus en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortante :

_C'est moi père … Naruto ... votre fils ... je suis là ... je suis rentré... chut calmez-vous.

_ Na-Naruto j-j'ai cru-u ne jamais te revoir. Tu m'a-as fais une telle frayeur, je t'ai cru-u mo-mort. S'englota son père

_ Non père regardez moi, je ne suis pas mort, je suis là devant vous, regardez moi je ne suis même pas blessé.

Minato finit par ce calmer et par ce reculer légèrement de son fils pour pouvoir prendre son visage entre ses mains et l'examiner sous toute les coutures. Son fils disait vrai il n'était pas blessé, il semblait même plutôt en forme pour quelqu'un qui c'était perdu pendant plusieurs jours et qui avait erré dans la campagne.

_ Naruto, je veux que tu me racontes tout ce qui t'es arrivé c'est dernier jour et je veux que tu n'omette aucun détails. Me suis je bien fait comprendre ? Exigea Minato

Naruto ne pu qu'hocher la tête et s'installer sur le fauteuil que son père lui indiquait. Il lui fit apporter un bon repas et s'installa confortablement en face de son fils.

_Je t'écoute mon fils. Incita Minato

Naruto prit le temps de manger quelques cueillerai de bouillon chaud pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire avant de conclure, qu'il ne pouvait pas révéler toute la vérité à son père. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

_ Vous devez sûrement savoir qu'après un énième altercation avec l'un de mes frères, je suis allé faire une balade à cheval pour me changer les idées.

_ Oui, je me doutais bien que l'histoire de fugue que tes frères m'ont raconté ne tenait pas debout. Continue mon fils.

_ Eh bien, j'ai chevauché pendant de longues heures. Et j'ai fini par perdre mon chemin, avant d'être surpris par la nuit et par la tempête. Mes pas ont fini par me mener au portail d'une grande demeure, je suis entré sur la propriété et j'ai toqué à la porte de la maison. Son propriétaire m'a ouvert, m'a offert un repas et un lit pour passer la nuit. Le lendemain il m'a invité à rester quelques jours de plus avec lui, car il habite plutôt loin des villes les plus proches et qu'il a rarement l'occasion de voir du monde. Je ne pensais pas rester là bas aussi longtemps, père. Je voulais vous prévenir ou rentrer mais … je … je me sentais si bien auprès de cet homme qu'il me fût difficile de le quitter. Je … je ne pouvais définitivement pas vous laisser vous inquiétez pour moi et laisser mes frères me salir et vous laisser gérer l'entreprise familiale seul… alors j'ai prit la décision de rentrer.

Naruto se tût un instant appréhendant la réaction de son père, il avait plus qu'enjolivé la réalité, il venait de mentir à son paternel sur une grande partit des raisons qui l'avait poussé à rester aussi longtemps éloigné de sa famille. Mais il n'avait pas le choix si il voulait éviter un scandale, préserver son bien aimé et pouvoir le revoir au plus vite. Le seul problème c'est que son papa adoré avait toujours sut si il mentait ou non et présentement il avait peur qu'il le découvre. Alors il attendit encore un moment mais comme rien ne vient il décida de relever la tête vers ce dernier, qui ce contentait de l'observer attentivement. Notre héros piqua un fard avant de rapidement finir son repas, se persuadant mentalement qu'il avait été parfait et qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir deviné. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il ai finit son repas que Minato reprit enfin la parole.

_ Je comprends bien que tu ne me dis pas tout mon fils ... Commença-t-il

Naruto blêmit pensant qu'il avait décelé ses mensonges et il se voyait déjà enfermé à la maison pour le restant des ses jours. Mais le plus âgé poursuivit.

_ Mais je vois bien que tu as vraisemblablement eu un coups de foudre pour cet homme, tu ne peux me le cacher ...

Le plus jeune fût immédiatement soulagé par les parole de son père, il n'avait pas repéré le mensonge dans ses propos. Il était sauvé d'une vie d'exil. Minato poursuivit :

_ Ne t'inquiète pas fiston, je n'ai jamais réprouvé ton homosexualité et sache que je te soutiens de tout cœur. Tu n'as pas a te sentir gêné d'avoir trouvé une personne qui te corresponde et pour qui tu éprouves des sentiments. C'est tout a fait normal, je me souviens qu'a ton age quand j'ai rencontré ta mère, j'ai …

Et Minato se lança dans un long discours paternaliste sur l'amour, les sentiments et tout ce qui s'en approche de près ou de loin. Naruto se mit sur pause pour supporter le long monologue de son père et ceux jusqu'au moment ou son père tenta maladroitement de parler de sa sexualité avec lui. Notre blond repris brutalement conscience de l'espace et du temps et se dépêcha de couper la parole à son père et de changer de sujet. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de sa vie sexuel inexistante avec son père. Alors sa non, ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais d'ailleurs.

Il lui indiqua qu'il était épuisé par la longue route qu'il avait effectué et qu'il voulait se coucher au plus vite pour pouvoir dès demain reprendre son activité professionnel pour soulagé un peu son père qui avait lui aussi l'air épuisé. Son père lui sourit tendrement et dit :

_ Tu as raison mon fils, va te reposer, nous aurons tout le temps demain de discuter de l'entreprise.

Notre héros se leva serra son père une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de sortir de ses appartements pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Mais sur le chemin il croisa devinez qui ses immondes frères. Il tenta de les ignorer mais ses derniers ne résistèrent pas à lui envoyer quelques piques acérées.

_ N'est ce pas le retour du fils prodigue. Commença l'un

_Mais si. Continua un second

_Dommage, je croyais que nous en serions enfin débarrassé. Renchérit un troisième

_ Ta mort nous aurait ravie. Conclu le quatrième

Naruto prit une grande inspiration avant de leur répondre ironiquement :

_ Mes chères frères vous m'avez également manqué, mais que ferais-je sans vous ? Ah oui, je sais ! Poursuivis notre blond. Je serais sûrement le fils préféré de père et son seul et unique héritier. Oh, mes suis-je bête ! C'est déjà le cas, comme vous venez de l'affirmer je suis son fils prodigue et donc par conséquent le préféré et le futur dirigeant de l'entreprise familiale ! N'est ce pas mes chères frères ? Conclu Naruto.

Puis il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre et poursuivit sa route dans la demeure. Il arriva dans sa chambre, y entra et constata que rien n'avait changé pendant son absence. Cela ne l'étonnait pas son père avait dû y veiller. Il se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements et s'écroula sur son lit, pour plonger aussitôt dans un sommeil réparateur peuplé de rêve de son prince aux yeux noire.

A suivre …

* * *

Voilà pour le 13ème chapitre de LBLB, je pensais pas du tout faire autant de chapitre mais je pense que la fiction arrive à son terme. Il y aura surement encore 3 ou 4 chapitre plus un lemon que je signalerai pour ceux qui ne veulent pas le lire. Voilà j'espère que cela vous aura plût.


End file.
